Sudden Ink
by TheRoseRedReaper
Summary: In a world where you're told who you fall in love with and who your soulmate is by tattoos appearing on your body, everything should be wonderful, right? Not always. Bumps happen along the road, and bittersweet crushes throughout your childhood happen before that soulmate tattoo appears, and doubt can cloud your being together. Ikarishipping. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I saw a post on tumblr about people gaining tattoos every time they fell in love, or something along those lines, and was inspired to write this from that. Credit to original poster, though my concept of the idea differs quite a bit from the original post that inspired this. Truthfully, I'm on the fence about making this more than just a one-shot. Please let me know what you think of this, and enjoy the story.**

 _ **STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**_

* * *

All her life, Dawn saw tattoos appear on the people around her all the time. Some were faded, some were vibrant, others ugly, ones that were beautiful, and those that were brand new. Her mother sat her in her lap one day, brushing her poufy hair down with a soft brush. They were in their living room, by the fire while rain softly fell all around outside, cuddled up with one another. Dawn's father had passed away about a year ago, but since Dawn was only a child, she did not yet realize the significance of such a thing. Age five it was that they sat there like that, her mother telling her the story of the tattoos.

"Have you seen the tattoos on all the people around you, Dawn?"  
The little girl nodded, smiling softly.

"Do you know why they're there?"

She thought on it for several minutes before shaking her head.

"Well, I'll tell you the story behind the tattoos. A really long time ago, before you or I or your great grandma was born, there was a man who loved art. He loved it so much that he wanted to decorate his body too. But, he wanted it to be special. So he decided that the first art on his body would be one for his love. But not just any love; the love you have for your an other.

The one you feel complete with, or even just have a crush on. Back then, they didn't have anything that could make tattoos. Just old calligraphy ink. So the man went to an old fountain god and asked him, 'Could you make art appear on my body?' The god thought this peculiar and responded 'Whatever for, sir?'

'I want to express my love for all to see' is what the man responded. The god liked this idea, and granted the man's desire. So from that day on, tattoos appear on people's bodies whenever they fall in love."  
Dawn liked this story very much. She looked at her mom, wondering where her tattoos where.

She had never seen them before.

"Where are your tattoos, mommy?"  
Johanna chuckled.

"They all appeared under my clothes. I'll show you."

Lifting up her shirt, Dawn could see five different tattoos clustered on her mother's tummy. Each one was unique, and four out of the five of them were faded. Johanna pointed to one in the shape of a beautifly.

"This is the very first tattoo I ever had, when I was ten years old. It was my very first crush, and his name was Jimmy."

Dawn giggled, "That's a funny name."

Her mother laughed too.

"I suppose it is."  
Pointing out the other ones, Johanna told Dawn about them all. Then Johanna turned around, and revealed one large, beautiful and vibrant heart with wings spanning the whole of her back. Dawn stared in awe at how wondrous it was.

"Who is that for, mommy?"

Johanna smiled sadly.

"This type of tattoo appears only for your soulmate, Dawn."

"What's a soulmate?"  
"It's someone who you can't live without, and is your true love."

"Oh…" Dawn looked up at her mother inquisitively.

"Who was your soulmate, mommy?"

"It was your father," she whispered back.

* * *

Several years later, at eight years old, Johanna brought Dawn to a small elementary in nearby Sandgem Town. She wanted her daughter to be able to make new friends, and learn about the world around her. It was during the first week of school that Dawn found her very first tattoo snaking its way around her right ankle. It was a tattoo of a winding tree vine decorated with leaves and pretty flowers. She giggled, excited about her new find. She and Kenny had matching tattoos. Her mom scrapped book this moment to commemorate the start of Dawn's love life.

* * *

The next tattoo came along when Dawn was twelve, walking through a local festival when a boy ran right into her. He had a head of unruly blonde hair, horrible fashion sense, and a knack for giving people unreasonable fines. The tattoo was one of a pair of wings, on her left ankle. They dated for a few weeks before he left for his own Pokémon journey.

* * *

The third one came just a year later, after several months of traveling with her new friends Ash and Brock. It was a small leaping Pikachu, and it appeared on the side of her stomach. Dawn decided to keep that to herself. Ash already had the blossoming heart tattoo on his back. He wouldn't like her back. Brock, on the other hand, was a wreck with tattoos littering him from head to toe. Brock's back was completely bare, though.

Dawn and her group met Paul, and a rivalry was born. Ash collected his badges, had run-ins with Paul, and Dawn collected her contest ribbons. The adolescent contented herself with enjoying her travels with them all, temporarily forgetting about the tattoos, becoming a top coordinator along the way. Her fourth tattoo appeared on the other side of her stomach, one of a smiling munchlax, when she briefly met a boy named Lucas, someone who was an assistant to Professor Rowan. Ash left for Kanto again, and Brock with him.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. One day as Dawn was changing in a Pokémon centered, she saw it. The tattoo she had always hoped would appear, the one that was the most wondrous thing she had ever seen. The soulmate tattoo. She stared at it in the mirror, how it spanned her whole back and was the biggest she had ever seen.

When had this appeared? Dawn had the feeling that it wasn't new. She had a horrible feeling that her soulmate tattoo had been there for months, and she grew worried that she had missed the meeting of her soulmate completely. With Ash and Brock visiting her, and the business of the past few months, she didn't notice it at all. She began to cry, and Ash and Brock rushed over to her.

"Dawn, what's wrong-!"

They quieted once they saw the large tattoo on her back. She must have been passionately in love with whoever her soulmate is, for it was the largest and most vibrant heart that they had ever seen. They sat around her and comforted her, waiting for her tears to dry.

"I think I missed meeting them…"  
They understood and hugged her close.

"It'll be okay, Dawn."

Brock agreed.

"Since they're your soulmate, you'll be destined to meet again."

She smiled at their words and calmed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Not too long after that, she and the other two ran into Paul again. Dawn was irritated just seeing him; he had changed significantly since Dawn was travelling with Ash and Brock, but the guy could still be really rude. Dawn herself still held onto some prejudices that she had against him, even with him being a nicer person now.

"Paul, let's battle!"  
The lavender haired boy merely scowled, but agreed to Ash's request. Dawn watched on in contempt. The battle was swift and fierce, with Paul besting Ash as he always did. But this battle, he seemed distracted; it took him longer to execute battle action than usual, and the end was result would have nearly been a tie had Ash's Pikachu not fallen just minutes before Paul's ursaring. Ash tended to his Pikachu and Brock offered to tend to Paul's Pokémon, as they were miles from a Pokémon center.

The tall boy nodded, staring at something in the distance, surprising them that he had agreed. They became somewhat concerned for his off-standish demeanor, and Dawn approached him. She found herself drawn to him, and felt bad about thinking solely of how much of a jerk he used to be the entire battle.

"Hey, Paul, is something wrong?" He hesitated, unable to look her in the eye.

"You can tell us; I know you're not fond of us, but I think after all these months, that we could at least be considered friends," she gently placed a hand on Paul's arm while Brock and Ash gave him encouraging smiles. Dawn found the words smoothly coming out, despite her thoughts to the contrary several minutes ago.

They could tell with the most recent encounters that Paul was changed from the rude boy they met so many months ago. Paul took an uncharasterically nervous breath, staring at the ground.

"…I received my soulmate tattoo."

They all stared in amazement, then they began to congratulate him, but he raised his hand to silence them.

"I've had the tattoo since I was small, but it remained small, in the middle of my back, just a puny thing, actually. Appeared when I was three - Reggie would tell me that was because my soulmate wasn't near me and I didn't know them yet. But…but I just noticed a few days ago that the tattoo was suddenly huge, it covered my whole back, that I hadn't noticed it happened, but I think I know who it is…"

Ash perked up, while Brock examined Paul with a concerned frown. Dawn just stared up at Paul, feeling confliction and confusion inside.

"Who is it?" Dawn inquired quietly while Ash said the same at the same time, although estacially.

Paul glanced at Dawn for less than a second, but Brock caught it. His companions didn't.

"I don't think it's a mutual tattoo."

Ash deflated at Paul's words, and Dawn felt a strange, anguished relief. She frowned to herself, confused as to her emotions. Paul could always bring out different sides to her she had never experienced before, and sometimes give her butterflies, but she had never experienced jealously before. It bewildered her. Brock, being one in the expert of love, watched them all with knowing eyes. He stood, placing a comforting arm around Paul.

"I know how it feels, Paul. Come, talk with me," he said as he pulled Paul away from the disheartened Ash and Dawn. They talked a long while, and in that while, the sun began to set. Dawn sighed.

"Why do we have to bear these tattoos? They can be so heart wrenching."

Ash looked over at Dawn, "I think they're meant to remind us of all the loves we've had. So that we'll never forget them, and treasure them. Even if nothing ever happens from that small crush or love."

Dawn hummed. Ash could be surprisingly deep when not concentrating on the journey or battles.

"Say, Ash, I noticed a while ago that you already have your soul mate tattoo," Dawn looked over at him, curious. Ash smiled estacially, and he pulled over his shirt to show her. The heart on his back was cerulean; Dawn gasped, startled.

The soulmates tattoos were only ever colored if the love was one that transcended lifetimes, and each different color had an important meaning. Red was the standard color.

"It's amazing, Ash..," she whispered, racking her brain about the color of her own tattoo. She could not remember what color it was, for she had been so distraught when she saw it. Ash chuckled, happy.

"I've never had any other tattoo but this one appear," he declared proudly, putting his shirt back on, "She's from my home region of Kanto, Cerulean City. She's the gym leader! She was sad that I was leaving again to go on another journey in Unova, but she knew that I want to be the very best. Once I finish this visit, I'll be going back to see her."

"What's her name?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"Misty…"

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence. Soon the stars came out, but Paul and Brock did not return until well after the other two had fallen asleep. Brock could not convince Paul to say anything to the one he loved, and he was quite upset with the usually stubborn Paul. Paul was nothing but a sad, nervous wreck who was barely able to keep his wall up.

"Paul, just tell her! You have no other tattoos but your soulmate tattoo, and its _pink_ , Paul. Pink means eternal love," Brock shook his head at the lavender haired boy who was usually full of confidence, speaking in hushed whispers. Paul looked at Dawn longingly, then shook his head.

"I…I can't," and with that, Paul departed and disappeared into the chilly night. He left Brock heavily disappointed.

* * *

Months eventually turned into years. Ash and Brock returned to Kanto, and after Ash travelled to Unova and Kalos, he soon enough returned to Sinnoh when Dawn was nearly fifteen and successfully beat the league this time around. This time Dawn was travelling around by herself when Ash had returned, just competing at miscellaneous contests. She met Misty when she ran into Ash again, and they became fast friends. The next place she went was to Hoenn, where contestants originated. The contest style was different here, but she quickly adapted.

She competed in the Grand Festival there, and won its trophy. Along this journey she met May and Drew, becoming quick besties with the young couple. From there she returned to Sinnoh to try her hand at the Grand Festival again, winning this time. She then travelled all the way to Kanto for their short time running contests. At this point, she was nearly seventeen (her birthday coming soon) and a top coordinator in two regions already. She enjoyed contests, but she constantly felt lonely since she did not have any companions to travel with the past three years.

As she walked through the lush foliage of the Viridian Forest, she thought of all the friends and love interests throughout her life. The first one, Kenny, who was her best friend. It was a sweet childhood love, but nothing more than crushes. He even asked her out the first time she left with Ash on that boat. From there, years later, Dawn met Barry. He was so annoying, but a kind first boyfriend. They broke up when Barry developed strong feelings for Ursula. Who would have thought? From there, it was Ash and Lucas. Honestly, she couldn't remember who she had met first. But she knew she was impressioned by how kind and cheery they were. Dawn giggled, remembering their silly antics.

Dawn came upon a stream, and sat beside it, letting her weary feet soak in the cool water, sighing contently. It had been so long since she really had talked to any of them. Misty was fun to battle, May was fun to gossip with, Ash was there to always give her a laugh, Brock was there to lecture her and Ash like a nagging mother, Kenny was just like a brother…Then suddenly Dawn remembered when she first met Paul.

The lavender haired teen must nearly, or already, be an adult by now, right? She wondered how he was doing, if he ever did properly meet or at least get together with his unknown soulmate. The pang of jealously that she had not felt in so long rang through her. She knew that some weeks after she met Paul she felt a tattoo form, she just never bothered to look at it, for she was definitely sure she hated him more than crushed on him. They guy had been attractive when they met, but he was also a jerk when they first met. He must be different now, though, since a few years had passed. The last they met she remembered that he wasn't so much of a jerk too.

Dawn slowly stood, wondering what ever did happen to the Paul tattoo that she never bothered looking for. She lifted up her skater dress, staring at her reflection, unhappiness tingling through her scalp. Whenever a tattoo appeared, the person could directly feel it and its location. She had purposely not been looking at them for years ever since the soulmate tattoo appeared. She counted them out.

The very first one, the one around her left ankle, Kenny's, was very faded. A love long gone. The second, Barry's, on her other ankle, was also faded too. Then three and four, also very faded. Ash and Lucas as potential boyfriends until the "right" one came along were long gone from her mind. She looked at the reflection and twirled around, looking for Paul's tattoo. That would be five, and the soulmate one would make six. She knew a tattoo could fade when the love was no more, but it never ever disappeared completely.

Slowly, Dawn came to a stop, mouth agape, tears rushing to her eyes. A realization then hit her, as she let herself truly feel the locations of all her tattoos, each magical marking tingling on her warm skin. She didn't have six tattoos, there were only five. The fifth, it was her soulmate tattoo-and it belonged to Paul. She collapsed onto her knees, ignoring the jarring cold of the stream water, staring to cry.

Her voice was loud and pained as she thought of every memory, every moment she shared with Paul and the others. The moments he made her heated in an argument, how he gave her butterflies the rare times he had helped her, how he was so mature when he lost to Ash the first time at the Sinnoh league, and that day he had told them about his soulmate tattoo.

She remembered how Brock tried to subtly hint at the love, how he tried to hint at how Paul loved her, and that Ash caught on and tried to hint at it too, but she was oblivious to it, and her crying turned into sobs. She was so blinded by judging his outward demeanor and behavior that she never entertained the feelings she had buried deep within herself. The last tear fell into the water, then Dawn quietly laughed a miserable chuckle to herself. It took her nearly three or so years and overwhelmingly loneliness for her to finally realize it all. Shivering, she gathered herself up, staring at the reflection of the tattoo on her back. Pink meant eternal, right?

Sniffling, Dawn left the forest and headed to the nearest Pokémon center, focused on the days ahead. She wanted to meet Paul again, but she wouldn't know what she would say. She wouldn't know what to do or say at all, or if they would be able to become friends again or anything of the sort. Worry gnawed at her, but she swallowed it and slowly pushed it down. She would try to meet him again, and get to know him properly, slowly. Let this love she realized nurture and grow. She supposed it hypocritical at how she hated him so much when they first met, and smiled wryly to herself as she entered the Pokémon center as the sun set. Her new journey had just begun.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I already had part of this written long before I uploaded the first chapter of this story. This is Paul's side of the story, and romance isn't my strongest point in writing, so I apologize if anything seems off. It's also why I was hesitant to continue the story in the first place. Please let me know if you think the story should continue on from here.**

 _ **STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**_

* * *

For many years, when Paul was young, he found solace from the turbulence in his household in the old park at the edge of Veilstone City. It was always nice and quiet there, barely anyone ever present, and it provided the best view to watch the sun set and rise each day. This park Paul discovered when he was just three years old-or rather, it was shown to him. It had happened the night before his birthday, his parents had been arguing again. Reggie was at school so he wouldn't notice, and his parents never seemed to care, so little Paul that night ran out the house, distraught. The messy child choked back tears, wanting to find a quiet place to cry, but where could a three old year find that?

Then Paul saw _her._ She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even if all he ever saw was the wisps of her dark blue hair whipping about in the wind, all he ever heard was her giddy giggles, and the strong man guiding her along to a park; Paul instantaneously fell in love.

Forgetting all about his home life, three year old Paul dumbly followed after the two people, directly to the park. The little girl and her father played on the swings and with the fall leaves for many hours until they were fitfully tired, and Paul kept to himself at the edge of the park, in the shadows. He felt an overwhelming shyness overcome him every time he looked at them, and could not speak either. An itching at the center of his back bothered him the whole while too. So when the sun began to set, little Paul slowly trudged home, hoping that maybe he could meet that pretty girl tomorrow.

He would not see her again until many years later, however. When he arrived home that day, Reggie exclaimed in surprise when he saw the tiny soulmate tattoo on three year old Paul's back. Paul tripped and fell into the bathtub, then looked up at Reggie with wide eyes.

"Why did you yell at me?"

Reggie sat down on a stool, shaking his head, starting to shampoo his younger brother's hair.

"Nothing, I was just surprised."

"What surprised you?"

"You have a soulmate tattoo on your back."

"A wha…?"

Reggie chuckled as he rinsed Paul with a bucket full of water, the younger one pouting.

"A soulmate tattoo. Here, let me tell you a story," Reggie wrapped little Paul up in a fluffy towel and sat him on his knee, drying his hair.

"A long long time ago, there was a man who loved this lady very much. He wanted to show her, but he wanted it be special. So off he went into the mountains, and found a fat old god."

Paul giggled, "Why was he fat?"

"Well, he liked to eat mountain boar a lot. Any who, he found the mountain god and asked him to give him a special way to show the lady how much he liked her. So the god was like 'I dunno what to do', and the guy was like 'but you're a god' and the god was like 'yeah but I am fat and old'."

Paul was in a fit of giggles as Reggie stretched the old folk story.

"So, they sat and stared at each other for a long time," Reggie continued, drying Paul's hair, "then the man had an idea. 'How about art,' he said, and the god thought of an idea too. So they mushed their thoughts together, and tattoos were then made. The god liked the outcome so much that he decided that everyone should have tattoos for their loved ones."

Paul 'ooo'ed in awe, looking up at Reggie as his pajamas were tugged on for him, "Does that mean I love someone, big brother?"

"It does indeed. The type you have is a soulmate tattoo. This means that you're meant to be with them, no matter what. But it's so small…did you remember what the girl looked like, Paul?"

"Um…she had pretty blue hair."

"Do you remember her name?"

Paul frowned, shaking his head, "I didn't get to meet her, and she never saw me."

"Ah, that must be why it's so small. You two never actually met."

Paul hugged his brother before being tucked into bed, thinking about what he said. He hoped he would be able to meet this girl again soon.

* * *

At age seven, the year that the park no longer became his solace, was the year his parents split apart. It happened so swiftly that Paul and Reggie didn't notice until well into late morning the next day. Their father never came home to take them to the ball game, and their mother never came home from the mall. The two adults thought if one left, the other for sure would stay to look after the children. They were wrong. Paul wondered aloud if his parents went on vacation and forgot to tell them, but Reggie shook his head, his eyes cast in shadow.

That year they had to leave Veilstone, and went to a little house in the country side. Paul didn't understand for several weeks what happened until he saw Reggie crying late one night that his parents had abandoned them indefinitely. Paul choked back tears, quickly wiping his eyes, deciding in that moment that he wouldn't be a wimp that cried like Reggie. He marched back up to his room, and sat deep in thought for the rest of the night.

* * *

Years dragged by slowly, Reggie facing their situation with a somber, and then later, cheery demeanor. Paul, on the other hand, slowly grew a tough shell. In that small house, after Reggie lost in the battle frontier, Reggie founded his career as a Pokémon breeder, and took great care of all Pokémon that came to be in his possession, while Paul second-handedly learned about the trade. Paul himself wanted to be a trainer, like his brother used to be, though Reggie didn't let him go until he was around twelve. Paul at least thought he was twelve; he didn't keep track of his birthdays anymore, though Reggie celebrated for him. Reggie gave him some Pokémon to start with, and off he went. At first, Paul was harsh in his training of his Pokémon.

He was aggressive, and gave them little to no rest, stuck in that train of thought of not wanting to be weak like Reggie, or weak like his parents that had run away from their problems. After defeating his first two gyms, his training become gentler, albeit more rigid. Somewhere along the way he met Ash, impressed by his Pikachu's moves. He was disappointed to find that Ash himself was not skilled enough to know how to care of his Pikachu and its needs, and quickly moved on. Their first meeting was cold, and Paul almost regretted how rude he was, but pushed down the feelings. He was sure that his words could probably make Ash stronger in the long run. Being a lone traveler, Paul's Pokémon journey and its days blurred together, so that when he first met Dawn, he did not know how much time had passed or how far along he was.

To him, she was beautiful, breathtaking, but she was quick to judge him and the way he treated his Pokémon, that he soon found her troublesome instead. Every time they parted, he quickly wished to see her again, ignoring the majority of what she said, just ignoring the rush of adrenaline every time they argued. Time was hard to track for him, but he was crushed when Ash defeated him at the Sinnoh league. Was Paul not the superior trainer? He had trained so diligently, studied opponents and their battle styles to adapt them to his own use, and even played with Pokémon moves to manipulate the outcome of a battle.

But he saw that Ash had grown since their first encounter, and recognized him as a trainer now. So he accepted his defeat, disgruntled. Then he saw how Dawn was so happy for Ash, and grew upset. Their meeting soon ended, and he did not see her for a long time after that.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, in his lost thoughts and meandering journey, he realized in the back of his mind that his tattoo was growing slowly. He paid it no mind at all, focusing on the battles, the winning, and eventually the losing. But eventually he stopped and thought about it seriously. There was no questioning that Dawn was the girl from his memories. But he didn't need love, did he? Not if it would cripple him like it did his parents, who bore gray tattoos.

Their love wasn't mutual, and they eventually split. Paul knew his tattoo wasn't white, but what if someday it became white, or gray, or if Dawn's was a different color than his own? He ignored it all, kept the shell intact, ignored the pleasant adrenaline arguments and encounters with Dawn brought. But was that really the right way to go about this? Paul sighed, continuing his journey in troubled thoughts, slowly seeping into a thick depression. Much time passed between then and when he saw Dawn next.

* * *

"Hey Paul! Let's battle!"

The lavender haired teen stopped, startled by that voice he had not heard in so long. Paul was just aimlessly wandering, deep in thought of how much he loves Dawn. He was mulling over how the tattoo had grown and swelled each time he met Dawn, and how it had stopped after their last meeting at the Sinnoh league so long ago, like how he does every day. He slowly turned to face Ash, not in the mood to face a battle, hoping that Ash was alone. To his distraught, not only was Brock with him, but so was Dawn.

The one who he had not seen is so long, the beautiful little girl he had met when he was three, and the girl that he supposed hated him. He reluctantly agreed to the battle, if only to see Dawn a little while longer. He was distracted by her the whole while, thinking of how he realized his feelings after he had last met her, and surmised them as unacquainted. After all, that was what had happened to his parents. He wouldn't be surprised if it happened to himself too. Paul was snapped out of his reverie when he was declared the winner of the battle, though Dawn soon walked over to him, concern written in her eyes.

"Hey, Paul, is something wrong?"

His breath hitched as she gently placed her hand upon his arm.

"You can tell us; I know you're not fond of us, but I think after all these months, that we could at least be considered friends," Dawn was looking up at him with her beautiful eyes swimming with worry, and he looked at Ash and Brock, giving him supportive smiles. He looked down at the ground then, slowly letting the words come out.

"…I received my soulmate tattoo."

That wasn't exactly true, now, was it? He had it for a while, he was just in denial of it all. He frowned at the surprise, and raised up his hand to silence their congratulating. He should just explain himself clearly.

"I've had the tattoo since I was small, but it remained small, in the middle of my back, just a puny thing, actually. Appeared when I was three-Reggie would tell me that was because my soulmate wasn't near me and I didn't know them yet. But…but I just noticed a few days ago that the tattoo was suddenly huge, it covered my whole back, that I hadn't noticed it happened, but I think I know who it is…"

Ash perked up, while Brock examined Paul with a concerned frown. Dawn just stared up at Paul, and Paul sighed at how he failed to properly explain himself again.

"Who is it?" Dawn inquired quietly while Ash said the same at the same time, although ecstatically.

Paul glanced at Dawn for less than a second, but Brock caught it. His companions didn't.

"I don't think it's a mutual tattoo."

Ash deflated at Paul's words, and Dawn looked incredibly relieved. Brock, being one in the expert of love, watched them all with knowing eyes. He stood, placing a comforting arm around Paul. Paul frowned, guessing that Brock probably saw how he was distracted by Dawn. Paul vaguely wondered why Dawn looked so relieved. She must not love him, as he had thought all along.

"I know how it feels, Paul. Come, talk with me," he said as he pulled Paul away from Ash and Dawn. The lavender haired teen followed along while Ash and Dawn wondered off and started talking themselves.

Paul and Brock stood underneath a tall tree, looking in the direction of where Ash and Dawn were seated. Paul noted the sun setting slowly while Brock turned to him, arms crossed across his chest, examining Paul with a stern expression. The younger glanced away, disliking the scrutiny, it felt as though Brock was picking away at his shell.

"...your tattoo is for Dawn, isn't it?" Sighing, Paul silently nodded. Brock sighed as well, shaking his head.

"It would have been better if someone nicer than you were her soulmate, but I suppose the world does work in mysterious ways," he mused while Paul flinched. Why did he feel so uncomfortable right now? He usually had no trouble being stoic. He guessed it was the love sickness making him weak, as he had thought.

"Well, it's not like she would like me back," Paul laughed sourly to himself. Brock could see right through him.

"I think you're wrong there, Paul."

"How would you suppose that?"

"Well, Dawn recently found that her own tattoo had appeared. She was heartbroken because she believed that she missed meeting them. It was the biggest tattoo that I had ever seen, and I knew then that she must be deeply in love. It couldn't be someone at random, it had to be someone we saw constantly. Her tattoo was pink too."

"Why tell me all this? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"Not at all; from what I've seen, I think you're the best fit for who Dawn's soulmate could be."

Paul scowled, "Yeah, right. Her or my tattoos could turn white or gray at any time, and how do you know it's not Barry or Ash or Kenny that's her soulmate?"

Brock shook his head at Paul, sighing.

"Ash already found his soulmate, and Dawn had temporary tattoos for all you mentioned."

Paul glared, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Tattoos can't turn white either, Paul."

Paul 'tsk'ed, looking away from Brock, emotion overwhelming him.

"If that's true, then why did my parents split? Why did they argue every time they say each other, glared venom at each other, and run away from all their problems? Why were their tattoos faded and gray! Soulmates? Never has there been a bigger lie in nature!"

Paul was near tears that he refused to let out when the wind was knocked out of him, Brock shoving him against the tree and tugging at his shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

Brock shoved him against the tree again, examining the tattoo on his back.

"Your tattoo is pink," he roughly let go of Paul, "and tattoos are only ever gray if soulmates were unfaithful to one another, or the other died." Paul shook his head, not wanting to listen to Brock anymore.

"Paul, just tell her. You have no other tattoos but your soulmate tattoo, and its pink, Paul. Pink means eternal love," Brock shook his head at the lavender haired boy who was usually full of confidence, speaking in harsh whispers. Paul looked at Dawn longingly, then shook his head.

"I…I can't," and with that, Paul departed and disappeared into the chilly night. He left Brock heavily disappointed.

* * *

After that, Paul found himself lost in time again. He unconsciously let the depression take over him. He wandered all over with his team, taking up small challenges at miscellaneous places, but for now, stayed out of leagues. He couldn't concentrate on any one thing long enough to be a league trainer or stay in one place anymore. Through various regions he went - to Unova, Kalos, Johto, and Hoenn. Heck, he even went to small places like Fiore.

His travelling through the regions was fast, his thoughts keeping him on the move. She was always on his mind, and he regretted, at times, not listening to Brock. He kept himself in constant internal conflict over this love he bore for her, and thought it weird how it could keep him so down, and how he didn't know as much about her as he would like. The thoughts kept him in a prison that blinded himself from the present. Before he realized it, he found himself in Kanto with a case for league badges three years later. Staring into a mirror in the Pokémon center room he was renting, Paul's thoughts came to a sudden halt.

When had he gotten so tall, so adult? Why had his hair grown long, and his eyes so sharp? His clothes didn't fit that well either. He stared at the badge case in his hand, and checked the time on his pokedex.

"Time sure does flies when you're lost in thought," he murmured to himself, then went silent. Sighing, he looked back at the mirror.

"You're an idiot, Paul…," he whispered to himself. "In the end, you were the weak one. You let the thoughts imprison you." Shaking himself, he thoroughly washed his face. With a set scowl, he strode to the market down the road, buying himself new clothes. He bought fresh supplies, and brought all his Pokémon out. They looked at him with concern.

"You all saw it too, and put up with me all this time…," he squatted, examining each and everyone one of them. Weavile came and hugged him, while Ursaring and Electrive wouldn't acknowledge him. Magmortar wandered over to Paul, and he could see the fire type was sick. Most of them looked sick.

"Paul, you're such an idiot…," the lavender haired man stood, calling them back. He had to get out of this funk, and take care of himself and his Pokémon friends.

"I need to stop being weak and pick up the pace again," he stared up at the sky.

"I need to find Dawn."

He strode back into the Pokémon center with determined stride, focused on bringing himself out of his prisoning thoughts, wanting to find Dawn, and concentrated on bringing out a new Paul.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): A wild update has appeared! Ah...hahahahahaha...sorry I take so long in between updates. This story was really not meant to be more than one chapter, honestly, though I do like writing this. I just keep dancing around the actual romance because I don't know _how_ to write it, nor do I have experience with it. Speaking of romance...it's Valentine's Day where I live, so happy Valentine's Day! Also, there will be more than likely more chapters in the foreseeable future. I can't guarantee when I will update, though! I had serious writer's block for this chapter. Anywho, enjoy the chapter. (I split point of views to make the chapter as lengthy as the others.)**

 _ **STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**_

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

* * *

Another day, as simple as any other, rose over the humble plains of Kanto. The sky was clear, the sun peeked over the horizon, and pidgey sang morning songs from forest trees. Dawn rose with the sunrise, peeking out of her tent, yawning.

"It's another day, Piplup…I think we should be out of Viridian Forest by the afternoon, if I don't get lost again…"

The small blue Pokémon mumbled its name sleepily in response, stumbling out of the tent and stretching. Three days longer than planned they stayed in Viridian Forest they had stayed, as Dawn was horrible with maps and markers. There were trainer tips all throughout the forest, but Dawn could only seem to go in circles. Getting ready to face the new day, Dawn fed and groomed her Pokémon, before grooming herself. By the time the sun was strong overhead, Dawn was on her way again.

"How did Brock ever figure maps out? I wish I had brought a town map instead of this silly tourist book…"

Piplup looked up at her in annoyance and smacked the book out of her hands.

"Hey!"  
"Pip, piplup!"

"Well, the tourist book was cheaper than the town map!"

"Lup."

"….you know, I don't actually know what you're saying most of the time."

Piplup sighed in annoyance, grabbing Dawn's arm and fumbling with the poketch on her wrist, trying several times before his flippers could press the buttons. After a small beep, Piplup let go of her arm, and Dawn examined her poketch in curiosity.

"…oh. Right. I could have just downloaded it on here."

Piplup face palmed, and dragged Dawn along. By early afternoon, Dawn and her trusty companion were finally out of Viridian Forest and in Pewter City. Stretching contently, Dawn took a look around, excited to explore.  
"From what I remember, Brock said this is his hometown. We'll be able to go visit him!"

Piplup cheered, and the two skipped through town, Dawn subconsciously keeping an eye out for Paul. They soon arrived at the Pewter City gym, and were startled by all the children milling around that looked just like Brock.

"Do you remember Brock saying he had this many siblings…?"

Piplup shrugged, unsure. The two stepped into the gym, the children paying them no mind. It wasn't until Dawn and her trusty companion stepped near the fighting ring nearer to the center that the children started running in a frenzy and talking rapidly, whispering about a 'challenger'. Dawn backed away from the ring, startled.

"W-what's going on?"

"A new challenger for gym leader Forrest of Pewter city! The battle is two against two, challenger is allowed substitutions! Begin!"

"H-Hey, hold on now-!"

"Geodude, I choose you!" Dawn could not see the teen's face from the shadows on the other side of the room, but she was sure that he looked like a miniature Brock.

"You're not listening!"

"Geodude, rollout!"

"P-piplup, dodge! I'm not even a registered league trainer!"

Piplup barely managed to dodge, some muffled laughter coming from the other side of the room. Dawn assumed that it was Forrest.

"So this is just for kicks, huh? Well then, Piplup, whirlpool!"

The blue penguin Pokémon twirled elegantly into the ring, catching both Geodude and its trainer off guard by striking the rock type in the side instead of straight forward. Dawn could hear more laughter and gritted her teeth, annoyed by this encounter. She really only just wanted to see Brock again, and maybe even ask his advice on Paul. Instead she got stuck in this.

"Geodude, counter!"

Piplup stood its ground, chirping in complaint as it got dirty from a lame mud-slap, taking down the opponent with a drill peck attack out of spite. Geodude fainted within seconds.

"Winner, Piplup! Next Pokémon!"

"Onix, your turn! This will be over soon."

Piplup quivered in fear as the rock snake Pokémon loomed over him, leaving the water type in utter shadow. Dawn tsk'ed; she didn't think piplup could be such a coward after the grand festivals they had went through together.

"Don't back down, Piplup! We have the type advantage here!"

She could hear a grunt of approval from somewhere behind Onix, but ignored it. Piplup and Onix stared each other down before Forrest stepped into the light, his serious brow just like his older brother's in battle.

"Onix, wrap!"

"Piplup, dodge! Bubble!"

"Lie flat, Onix!"

"Pop the bubbles with drill peck!"

Forrest tsk'ed, surprised with the use of contest techniques, Onix crying out as damage was dealt.

"Rock tomb!"

"Don't let 'im touch you, Piplup! Use that size advantage!"  
"Iron tail!"

"Jump and use the height for a hydro pump!"

"Rock tomb now, it's defenseless!"

Dawn gasped as Piplup became smothered by falling stones, but within several thick moments of suspenseful silence, Piplup blasted it back with hydro pump, dealing Onix back extra damage. Both Pokémon fell, weak; the trainers and referee held their breath in anticipation, watching to see which Pokémon would fall first. Onix roared, falling with swirling eyes. Seconds later, piplup did the same.

"Onix has fainted first! The challenger has won! …ah, what was your name?"

"…Dawn. Of Twin Leaf, Sinnoh."

"Dawn of Twin Leaf wins!"

Forrest gave her a smile of respect, shaking hands with her.

"You did very well."

"Thanks, though why did you suddenly do that? I didn't challenge you."

He chuckled, glancing behind him, "It was requested from a friend of my brother's."

"Who-?"

She was interrupted by rough clapping, and an awkward, roguish smile. The tall male was someone she most definitely did not expect to see.

"Paul?!"

He laughed awkwardly, smiling unsurely at her.

"Long time no see, Dawn…"

* * *

 ** _Paul_**

* * *

The light drifting into the gloomy Pokémon center room caused a certain trainer to groan in annoyance, and meet the morning sun. Sighing at the sound of the singing pidgeys outside his window, Paul yawned and stumbled over to the bathroom in his guest room, sleepily leaning against the cool tiles of the wall as the warm shower slowly woke him up. After his showering and getting dressed, the lavender haired teen checked over his maps and reference notes of advice given to him by local trainers of Viridian City. If he took the cleared out path in Viridian Forest marked with trainer tips posts on a bike, he could reach Pewter City within an hour and challenge the gym and explore the city all before early evening. Packing his things, Paul grabbed some complimentary breakfast from the corner of the center before heading out.

 _'Good thing I kept my portable bike from Sinnoh with me…,_ ' Paul thought as he distractedly enjoyed the scenic path of Viridian Forest. His search for Dawn and 'a new Paul' were going quite well. Many people told him that Dawn was already in Kanto for the contest circuit, and the next contest was somewhere near Pewter City. Since he had already unwittingly signed himself up for the league challenge in his blind depression, he decided to enjoy that too. Brock had already invited him to challenge the Pewter Gym and to help him locate Dawn. In the distance, as he neared the exit of the forest, he heard some trainer squabbling with her small Pokémon. He chuckled to himself, thinking of Dawn and her piplup.

Pewter City approached fast and Paul stopped at the Pokémon center first to grab a quick bite to eat, politely waving to Nurse Joy as he entered. He would have to ask for where the gym was later, but find that he didn't need to as he followed an enthusiastic trainer to the gym after his meal.

 _'That was easy…'_

Paul stumbled back in surprise when the gym doors opened to reveal nine siblings of all ages and sizes, each looking just like Brock. They paid him no mind, going about their business, doing their chores. The trainer that led him there shouted a cheery farewell that Paul did not pay attention to before skipping off. Brock approached while Paul was distracted by all the siblings running around.

"Hey Paul, nice to see you again!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Nice to see you again."

Brock heartily laughed, coming forth from the throng of siblings, still wearing his lab coat, fresh out of work.

"Still as dead beat as ever, huh?"

Paul shrugged, uncomfortable, "I guess."

"You look like you've had a rough few years," he observed.

Paul sighed, nodding.

"Did you fall into depression, blind, without meaning?"

Paul looked up with a quirked brow, "That was oddly specific."

"Hey, I'm a doctor now. I've observed it in people with broken hearts after thinking they can't achieve their soulmate."

"…I thought you were a Pokémon doctor?"

The older man shrugged, "I branch out my interests. Come on in, we have to catch up."

"I don't remember being such good friends."

Brock laughed as he wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders, bringing him inside.

"I think we'll become good friends soon enough, Paul."

* * *

"So from what I can conclude, Dawn should either have already arrived in town, or already be out of Pewter already."

Paul sighed, leaning against the plush couch, their lengthy conversation mainly one-sided with Brock gushing about his exploits as a doctor. Brock hummed in agreement, then looked up at Paul with a smile.

"I think you'll find that Dawn will be arriving in town shortly, or even later."

"How would you know that?"

"She was always horrible with maps, even with free town maps and trainer tips everywhere."

Paul smirked while Brock laughed. He wasn't surprised at learning that; she was, after all, troublesome. It just seemed to fit her. The two old acquaintances looked up as Forrest strode in, holding a pokeball.

"Something the matter, Forrest?"

"Well, a girl just walked in, big brother. We're not sure if she's a challenger though."

"Really? We haven't had a challenger or visitor in a while, league season is only just starting."

Curious, the trio went to the lounge window to peek at the person at the doorway. Paul gasped softly, recognizing the blue haired girl instantly. She looked just as beautiful as he had remembered. Brock simply grinned, exchanging looks with Forrest.

"Why don't we mess with her some, Paul?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

This sounded oddly mischievous to Paul…

"Well, we haven't seen her in a while…why not test her battle mettle, and if she's gotten any stronger? You just have to give the word."

The two siblings watched Paul while he looked back out the lounge window at Dawn. After long strides of silence, he turned back to them, shrugging.

"Why not?"

The two siblings smiled and brought Paul out to the challenge ring excitedly, the other children running about and startling Dawn. Paul laughed at that, the preparations for the gym battle being rushed, Brock and him being made to sit in the shadows behind Forrest. Dawn looked so flustered and confused, making her look refreshingly adorable. Why had he run away from her in the first place?

"A new challenger for gym leader Forrest of Pewter city! The battle is two against two, challenger is allowed substitutions! Begin!"

"H-Hey, hold on now-!"

"Geodude, I choose you!"

"You're not listening!"

"Geodude, rollout!"

"P-piplup, dodge! I'm not even a registered league trainer!"

Piplup barely managed to dodge, and Brock was barely able to contain his laughter at the way Piplup tumbled through the air.

"So this is just for kicks, huh? Well then, Piplup, whirlpool!"

The blue penguin Pokémon twirled elegantly into the ring, catching both Geodude and its trainer off guard by striking the rock type in the side instead of straight forward. Brock laughed again at the silly expression that his brother made, while Paul just smiled at the unexpected execution of the water-type move.

"Geodude, counter!"

Piplup stood its ground, chirping in complaint as it got dirty from a lame mud-slap, taking down the opponent with a drill peck attack out of spite. Geodude fainted within seconds. Paul may or may not have clapped a little.

"Winner, Piplup! Next Pokémon!"

"Onix, your turn! This will be over soon."

Piplup quivered in fear as the rock snake Pokémon loomed over him, leaving the water type in utter shadow. Paul shook his head in disappointment at the penguin Pokémon. Piplup was a grand festival veteran, there was no need to be scared of a giant rock like Onix.

"Don't back down, Piplup! We have the type advantage here!"

Paul grunted in approval, smiling at her words. He had no doubt that she would win this battle.

"Onix, wrap!"

"Piplup, dodge! Bubble!"

"Lie flat, Onix!"

Paul nodded at the smart dodging tactic. It was unconventional.

"Pop the bubbles with drill peck!"

Paul looked on in surprised awe, admiring the effect of sparkles filling the room and desire damage to the opponent taking place with Dawn using her contest experience against Forrest. He knew that a gym leader like Forrest wouldn't be expecting that.

"Rock tomb!"

"Don't let 'im touch you, Piplup! Use that size advantage!"

"Iron tail!"

"Jump and use the height for a hydro pump!"

"Rock tomb now, it's defenseless!"

Paul watched in suspense as the small blue Pokémon became smothered in rocks, everyone in the gym holding their breaths in anxiety as the seconds ticked by. With a brilliant explosion of icy spray and rocks, the hydro pump hit Onix square in the face, the mighty Pokémon thudding against the floor of the ring. Piplup fell forward soon afterward.

"Onix has fainted first! The challenger has won! …ah, what was your name?"

"…Dawn. Of Twin Leaf, Sinnoh."

"Dawn of Twin Leaf wins!"

Paul was unable to hear the conversation Dawn had with Forrest because Brock was elbowing him, gesturing to the two.

"What?" Paul whispered.

"Go talk to her," Brock whispered back.

"W-what would I even say to her?" He fretted.

Brock chuckled, pushing Paul up.

"Just say hi."

Paul nervously approached Dawn, an out of place smile on his face. He could see her watching him in astonishment, and he walked more rigidly, feeling the pressure rising. He really did not expect to see her so soon after setting out to look for her, and he could tell that she wasn't expecting him here. Giving her an unsure smile and a lame wave in greeting, he awkwardly spoke.

"Long time no see, Dawn…"

* * *

 **So, how was the chapter? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Until next time, have a good day/night, wherever you might be. Also, I would really like to thank all those who _have_ reviewed my story so far! It helps me a lot, and really makes my day. It also reminds me that I have new content that I should write (nervous laughter).**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): What is this? An update has appeared? ... I'll let myself out now. In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about this story, and have not been on my fanfiction account for nearly two months. I only checked just yesterday, and saw that my PM box was chockful of messages! One of them, sent actually an entire month ago, asked about the next chapter of this story. I gasped! How could I have forgotten about this story? When I checked my flashdrive, there was chapter four, sure enough, sitting half done and untouched. I immediately went to finish this chapter for you guys. I truly am sorry for not having updated in so long! I wouldn't blame you if you're mad at me. Thank you so much, Shadow Rosealine, for you are the one who reminded me about this story! Though I actually didn't see your message until after a month you had sent it...ha ha ha... Anywho, please enjoy the story!**

 _ **Standard Disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

Now that he was here in front of her, he really did not know what to do. He had expected for months to go by before he finally found her- not this, this odd and quick meeting after several years. He watched her walk in front of him, half in a trance, lost in thought as he marveled at how her blue hair sparkled in the sunlight. He half hoped this wasn't some twisted, delightful dream. He found himself pulled out of his thoughts when Dawn waved her hand in his face to get his attention. Such lovely hands.

"Paul, are you listening to me?"

"Uh…yes. I am."

She eyed him dubiously, "Then what did I say?"

Paul chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact with her for several long minutes. Why did human interaction have to be so hard? Dawn shook her head in annoyance.

"Geez, you're even more antisocial than the last we met."

"Sorry, I—"

"I was asking you about how your travels are going? Oh, and Brock asked us to meet him over in Cerulean City. Maybe we could travel there together?"

Dawn was sure to seize all opportunities presented to her, like an eager glameow, it seemed to Paul, and she waited for his answer. Paul fell into a trance again, so she grabbed ahold of his attention by snapping her fingers. Paul gasped with a start.

"Yes! Yes, I'd like to travel with you."

Dawn smiled contently, taking ahold of his arm and dragging him along with her, flustering him to no end. He probably should have thought about this more, but he just met her, and did not want to let her pass him by again so soon. He sighed to himself; he was an awkward mess who just could not seem to sort himself out at all. Maybe when they stopped for the night and set up a small camp, he could take some time for himself to just properly process everything.

The two wandered on through the simple streets of Pewter, Dawn blabbering on about the nearby contest that she wanted to attend. Paul listened half-heartily, checking the town map for the best route through Mount Moon to Cerulean City. It was a fairly straight laced path, and they could be in Cerulean by the next week depending on how long they stayed in the small town for that Pokémon contest Dawn wanted to attend. Silence passed between them pleasantly as they began the trek from Pewter to their next destination.

"Hey, Paul…"

"Yes, Dawn?"

"This may be silly, but…one does not usually find a wartortle in the wild, right?"

Paul frowned, "No, I don't believe so."

Dawn went silent, then pointed to a wartortle that fretted further down the path, "I think I found a rare find, then."

Then went over to the wartortle, who seemed to shrink back as they approached, but it relaxed when it recognized Dawn. It happily launched itself at Dawn, hugging her tight, crying out in relief. Dawn giggled nervously, unsure what to do, barely managing to catch the heavy Pokémon as it threw her off balance.

"War, wartortle, waar!"

"Uh, do you recognize this wartortle? It sure seems to know you."

"No, I don't think…," she shook her head, then gasped, "oh, I do! Are you May's wartortle, by any chance?"

The lost Pokémon nodded fervently, gesturing to the path. Paul watched on questioningly while Dawn set him down and the Pokémon set to work pantomiming how he had gotten lost. He was trailing behind his trainer when they stopped to check their progress, and have lunch. Having finished the food set out, wartortle saw a butterfly and wandered after it. Soon enough, wartortle found himself very far from his trainer, and very lost. Paul could not help but snort. Dawn scowled at him.

"Don't worry, wartortle! We'll be sure to help you find May," she squinted at Paul for emphasis, but he was already walking down the path, searching himself.

"I think they might have went this way, if the nearby campfire and meandering wartortle footprints are any indication," he looked back at her, and she seemed surprised by his actions. Paul frowned. He could be nice without being forced. Dawn shook her head and followed, holding wartortle in her arms so the Pokémon couldn't wander off again. Piplup complained the whole while about having to walk beside his trainer. After twenty minutes of searching the route and the meandering paths connected to it, they heard trainers calling out in the distance. Wartortle squirmed in excitement, calling out to them. Soon enough, a familiar face emerged out of some nearby bushes, soon followed by a young man. She looked incredibly relieved.

"Wartortle! Dawn, too! Thanks so much for finding him, we were looking for him all over!"

"No prob! It's great to see you, May! What brings you to Kanto?"

"I've decided to take up the Kanto circuit again, for kicks. You?"

"I'm taking up the contest circuit too," the two friends giggled. Paul awkwardly shuffled while Wartortle rejoined May and Drew cleared his throat. The guy had gotten a lot taller than from when Dawn had last seen him, and May's looks had changed too.

"Oh, nice to see you again too, Drew! I see you're still accompanying May everywhere." Drew nodded with a proud smirk.

"Of course. I can't leave June wandering around all by herself. She'd probably get lost or run out of food in a day." Paul snickered and Drew winced in pain while May stomped on his foot. Dawn couldn't help but giggle herself, but she elbowed Paul for snickering. He scowled at her.

Drew looked at them curiously, vaguely remembering see Paul on TV for a Sinnoh league something or other a couple years back.

"So, who's this travelling companion of yours, Dawn?"

"Ah, I can't believe I didn't introduce you to Paul! This is because you're too quiet," Paul quirked an eyebrow at her, but she continued, "This is Paul, a friend from Sinnoh. He used to be rivals with Ash. As you guessed, we're travelling together. Paul recently won the Pewter City gym badge, actually." Paul did not recall if their friendship had ever truly began or was, but he was more than happy to be considered her friend. Paul nodded to May and Drew, and as he shook hands with Drew, a silent message seemed to pass between them. Drew's eyes seem to say coldly: _You mess with my friend and I'll kill you._ Paul made a mental note to stay on Drew's good side. Definitely stay on his good side.

"I have a wonderful idea!"

"What is it, May?"

"Why don't we all go together to the next contest, since that's where we're going?"

Dawn squealed in delight, looking to Paul, as if to ask permission. He shrugged. They were already on the way there.

"Sure, why not. We're all going to the same place and are on the same path."

Drew nodded his agreement, wandering back through the bushes to where he and May had set up their own camp spot before meeting with Dawn and Paul. May and Dawn gushed and gossiped with each other, catching up from when they had last met, and occasionally they would glance at Paul and whisper. Sighing, Paul looked up at the sky to watch the clouds float by. A few pidgeys passed overhead. Maybe if he kept it up like this, socializing wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

Paul wanted to take it back. Travelling with Dawn _and_ May was the most horrible decision of his entire life. The two girls would not stop talking. They just went on and on, no end in sight. Paul wanted to grind his head into the ground and stuff his ears with cotton. Drew sent him occasional sympathetic glances, as if he had known to expect this from May. Paul felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

Soon they reached the out of the way town where the contest was being held. Paul doubted it was even listed on the Kanto official town map. He was correct when he checked. He and his companions entered the tiny Pokémon center, checking in for the contest that was to start in two days' time. The small building was already full of trainers staying for the contest, so they had to stay at the local motel. That was small too, but they managed to get a room with four beds for a discounted price. Dawn excitedly set her things down and ran off with May to practice and plan their tactics for the upcoming contest. Paul found himself alone with Drew. Drew's staring was unnerving.

"So…you and Dawn, huh?"

"…what about us?"

"You two together?"

"No. We're just friends," Drew seemed doubtful of that. "Do you like her or something?"

Drew laughed, "Not any more than a guy would like his little sister, no. Dawn is practically May's best friend. I don't want any guy to hurt her, just as I wouldn't want anyone to hurt May."

"I don't want to hurt Dawn or have anyone hurt Dawn either," Paul mumbled, frowning. Drew nodded in approval before responding, "I approve of you so far. But tread lightly, man. Also…I think you're kinda cool. Let's battle sometime." Paul nodded in agreement, looking out the window at Dawn and May training. He suspected that he would become friends with Drew and May, whether he wanted to or not, but as he watched Dawn direct her Pokémon with excitement, he found himself not minding the prospect of new friends.

* * *

Dawn was glad things were going her way so soon. She was travelling with Paul, was attending a contest for a new ribbon, and she even got to meet with May and Drew again, as unlikely as that was. She sat in the cool grass with her Pokémon, giving them water as they took a break from their practice and exercise. May soon joined her, smiling.

"It really is great to see you again." Dawn giggled in agreement, sharing her water with May. May heartily took a large swig from the bottle, sighing in satisfaction and laying back before looking up at Dawn. She hummed in thought.

"What're you thinking about, May?"

"Nothing. Just you and Paul."

The reply was nonchalant, but Dawn felt her cheeks warm at the topic. She hoped she wasn't blushing. From May's smile, she most likely was. Dammit.

"Oooh, do I sense some Paul and Dawn sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, in the future?" Dawn flushed, frantically shaking her in denial, causing May to laugh. "I'm just teasing you, Dawn. But it's kinda obvious that you both like each other."

Dawn smiled wobbily, "Really? Ah, did you say 'like each other'?"

When May nodded, Dawn found herself self-conscious and doubting just a little. But there was no need to doubt, was there? She had a tattoo for Paul as her soulmate, and it was pink. Dawn could not help her doubt, however, as an old memory tingled at the back of her mind. May propped herself up on her elbows, turning to lay on her belly as she pet Piplup. The penguin Pokémon chirped contently.

"How come you two aren't dating?"

"Well, uh, we haven't seen each other in the past three years. There's also the fact that we sorta didn't get along much three years ago," she murmured while May hummed in response, "Paul used to be quite a jerk. From what I've seen the past few days, though, he's actually quite nice now. He's still just as quiet as he used to be, though, and tends to space out a lot."

"Are you two soulmates?"

Dawn started at the sudden question, then nodded. Then hesitated.

"Yes. Well, we should be. I have a tattoo for him on my back, and it's pink."

May nodded, "Then you two are surely mutual soulmates. So, why not just head straight into dating?"

Dawn frowned at her friend.

"May, I and Paul haven't seen each other in three years until, like, four days ago. We used to not be friends. I used to judge him a lot, and was quick to criticize him. He would call me 'troublesome' as a nickname, and we did not get along. I don't want to be a frivolous idiot who just jumps into their soulmate's arms even if they previously hated one another just because they're soulmates like in those popular movies. I want to start over and have a proper friendship with Paul this time. Fall in love with him in a slow, proper way." She could not help but blush at how sappy her words sounded to her own ears. She caught May smiling at her.

"Good. Brock told me all about you and Paul after you guys left Pewter City, actually. I was going to knock some sense into you if your reply was something different." Dawn scowled and playfully shoved May, the two girls giggling. They soon got up and resumed their practice session for the upcoming contest. They could both feel that it was going to be lots of fun. Glancing back, Dawn noticed Paul watching her train from the motel window. She smiled and waved to him, and he seemed to fluster and hide. She giggled. Dawn felt that this was going to be her best contest circuit yet, especially with Paul by her side

* * *

 **I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to make it up to you dear readers soon, but I can't really guarantee when I'll update next. Sorry for being such a lousy author. Did you enjoy this update? May and Drew have joined our friends, albeit temporarily! The next chapter is sure to be full of excitement. I'm actually excited to write out the contest battle scenes. Anyone knows which episodes of Pokemon showcase how contests work in Kanto? I'd like to get it as accurate as possible, it's been quite a while since I've watched those episodes. Also, please give me feedback and write a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter! It would help out a lot. Try not to spoil things for other readers, though. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Here's another chapter! So soon after I just updated the other day, too, at the request of Shadow Rosealine. Is that how you spell it? Anyways, I felt guilty about not having updated in so long, so even though I just wrote up and uploaded chapter four just the other day, I had to write this as soon as possible. The pokemon contest had me pretty excited to write it. This chapter is on the appeals round, and the next round will be on the battle round. I'm really happy with how this chapter came out. I am not sure if my readers have noticed, but I do not have a beta; if you spot any errors in the chapter, please let me know so I can fix them. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**_

* * *

Dawn and May sprang upright in bed at the first sign of sunrise, slowly exchanged giddy smiles, and scrambled out of bed, excited for their first Pokémon contest of the Kanto Grand Festival. They arranged their clothes for the contest, groomed and fed their Pokémon, showered and did each other's hair, and were out the door by seven to confirm their attendance at the contest down the road from the motel. May and Dawn giggled happily as the clerk at the stadium gave them a thumbs up in conformation, the two girls then running off to grab some coffee before the contest actually started. It was after half-way through their cups that they realized that they left the boys asleep at the motel and ran back to the motel, pulling the blankets fast from their beds at the same time. The way Paul and Drew twisted while air born would've made a ballerina cry tears of joy.

They landed unceremoniously with painful _thumps._

"Ow! What the hell May!"

"Hurry and get ready for the contest today or we'll be late!"

Paul did not even need to speak to convey how angry he was at being awakened in such a manner. His glowering scowl expressed it for him.

"S-sorry Paul, we're just really excited for our first contest ribbon," Dawn squeaked while Paul lumbered to his feet. He glared venomously before dragging Drew behind him into the bathroom. They promptly heard Paul yelling at Drew about May being a bad influence on Dawn.

"Geez, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Dawn smiled sheepishly, "I completely forgot that Paul wasn't a morning person…"

The morning ended with Paul downing three cups of coffee and the mood for the Pokémon contest a bit spoilt. The excitement returned, though, when they saw the fans congregating in the stadium lobby and all the contestants whispering about how they would do better than the other in the appeals round. May and Dawn followed the flow to the waiting room for contestants before Dawn blinked in surprised, whirling back to Drew.

"You're not coming, Drew?"

He grinned at her while Paul glared at him, "No, I'm just spectating. I'm a registered league trainer now."

May tugged Dawn along, the contestants called upon and the spectators were ushered to the stadium seats. Dawn hastily waved to them, dumbfounded. She wondered what made Drew become a league trainer.

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Silver Town's fourth annual Pokémon contest! As you all know, in order to participate in the Kanto Grand Festival, our contestants must travel to and win five ribbons from any of the various contests held throughout the region!" The fans roared in reply at the MC's cheer and energy. "Here are our judges! Our contest director, Mr. Contesta!"

"Yes, thank you. It is my pleasure to come to this town for four years running."

"Mr. Suziko, from the Pokémon fan club!"  
"Remarkable, thank you!"

"And Silver Town's own Nurse Joy!"

"Thank you very much!"

"As you all know, I'm your MC, Lillian! Now, a preview of our contestants!"

The fanfare was chaotic as all the contestants ran out to wave to the fans, adding to the energy of the crowd. The fans seem extra excited to see May present, only some recognizing and cheering for Dawn or other famous coordinators they recognized. Dawn glanced over at her, leaning in and whispering to her.

"Have you competed here before?"

"Yes, I have. I competed here while travelling around with Ash. It was lots of fun the first time around."

They directed their attention back to Lillian as she resumed speaking.

"You all know the drill! We'll start off with the preliminary, or appeals round, to show off the Pokémon. The limit is one Pokémon for contestant, three moves only. After that comes our battle round! The limit is one Pokémon per contestant, but they must be different from the first round. The appeals round will now begin!"

The contestants all filed backstage as the appeals round began. The round went by fast, the crowd roaring in delight at the display of amazing performances made by the contestants.

"Is this your first time at a Pokémon contest, Paul?"

"Hm? Yes, I think it is. It's been a while since I've been to Kanto, though I don't think they did Grand Festivals at that time…"

"You've traveled to Kanto before?" Drew could not keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yes, I have. When I decided to become a trainer, I traveled Kanto first, then Johto, then Hoenn. I challenged the leagues there but lost all, challenged the Sinnoh league too, lost to Ash in that one. That was the region I met Dawn in. Soon after that I left, returning to Johto and Hoenn and other regions, but…in all honesty, I don't remember those travels at all."

Drew frowned, venturing to ask further, but May then came on stage. She chose her Beautifly for her appeals round.

"Here we have May of Petalburgh City, everyone's favorite returnee!"

The crowd cheered as May bowed, grinning at the attention. She spinned before elegantly throwing her pokeball into the air.

"Beautifly, I choose you!"

The Pokémon appeared with a brilliant flash and mighty cry, bowing to the crowd. May began her commands.

"Beautifly, morning sun! Follow quickly by silver wind and psychic!"

The crowd shied at the sudden brightness, then stared in awe at the sparkling pink crescent moons made by manipulating the concentrated bursts of wind with psychic. Nodding, May raised her arm, and Beautifly twirled, the little pink crescent moons sparkling in the light and making Beautifly shine radiantly as it performed a small cheer routine with the twirling pink crescent moons. Closing her fist in a signal, Beautifly cried out musically as it spun, the pink crescent moons bursting into a thousand cascading sparkles that rained over the fans. The crowd went wild with their clapping and cheers as May and Beautifly both bowed.

"That was simply marvelous, May! As expected of a Top Coordinator! Now, let's see what the judges think!"

"Such an excellent display of trainer and Pokémon bonding. That execution of moves was simply amazing!"

"Truly remarkable!"

"That was really graceful, May! As beautiful as Beautifly is!"

"There you have it! Thank you for that amazing display, May! Now for our next contestant!"

May blew Drew a kiss before calling back Beautifly and jogging back to the waiting room backstage. She wished luck to the passing contestant as she went. Looking for Dawn, May sat down next to her.

"That was amazing, May! It was even better than when you were practicing yesterday! I wish I could something so amazing…"

May laughed heartily, "Thanks Dawn! I'm sure you'll do just as great! We're both Top Coordinators after all!" Dawn giggled, remembering that her friend was right. She would love to fight May in the final round of the contest, just like how she had against May in the Wallace Cup back when they met in Sinnoh. Dawn watched the competition roll by, impressed by the lineup. There were more Top Coordinators present than just her and May.

Dawn wiggled with pre-competition jitters. The energy of the crowd felt tangible as Dawn was called up to the stage. She barely heard May's cry of 'Good Luck!' as she went, biting her lip. Then she smiled. She always enjoyed the rush that performing in front of thousands of people gave her. The stadium lights were blinding when she emerged on stage, Lillian introducing her. Taking out her pokeball, Dawn smiled at it before tossing it up into the air.

"Lopunny, spotlight!"

The cheery Pokémon took the stage with a graceful jump, the seal Dawn had used creating sparkles as Loppuny landed lightly on her feet. The crowd loved it, and Paul and Drew were surprised.

"Her buneary evolved."

"Yeah. When we met her in Hoenn, it was still a buneary. She must have evolved it after her travels in Unova."

The performance went on as Dawn and Lopunny nodded to each other in understanding.

"Ice-beam!"

Elegantly dancing as though she were in a ballet, Lopunny used ice-beam to create spirals and pillars of gorgeous ice sculptures, creating awe in the crowd. Dawn smiled; the lights from the stadium caused the ice sculptures to sparkle and shine just right.

"Shadow-ball, Lopunny!"

The crowd gasped in surprised as Lopunny pirouetted, summoning a ball of shadowy energy. They looked on in suspense as Lopunny dipped and spun on the tips of her toes, fulling expecting the move to ruin the moment. The shadow ball dissipated as it entered the ice sculptures and gave them an earie and haunting beauty, shocking them all. Dawn smiled. It was just as they had practiced.

"Now, bounce!"

Lopunny bounced across the glowing sculptures with all the grace of a togekiss in flight, each one bursting in a shower of shimmers, flitting from sculpture to sculpture. She landed on the center one last, bowing as she herself was encased in a shower of shimmering ice sparkles. The crowd was silent as Lopunny bowed, in utter amazement. The execution of the appeal was something out of a grand festival performance. Paul smiled proudly at how no one could speak.

"That. Was. Breathtaking! Judges?"

"An excellent display, Miss Berlitz. As expected of a three time Grand Festival winner."

"That was utterly remarkable!"

"It was beautiful, as though I was watching a ballet! I'm so glad I was here to judge today."

"There you have it folks! Give it up for the talented Dawn of Twinleaf Town!"

Dawn beamed, her and her Lopunny bowing before heading backstage, giddy. There's no way she could lose the appeals round after that. She met with May in the lobby, high fiving.

"That was great Dawn! It's like you're putting me to shame! Where are we, the Grand Festival?"

Dawn giggled sheepishly, picking a finicky Piplup and holding him. He was mad that he couldn't go out on stage as her chosen Pokémon like he usually would.

"Thanks? I guess I'm just used to high-level competition, is all. There are a lot of skilled trainers now-a-days, since it became pretty popular three years ago. Especially here. I'm giving it my all!"

"You said it, girl! Oh, they're announcing who's moving onto the next round now!"

Dawn and May held on to each other as the photos of those would move on to the next round flashed on screen on by one. May appeared first, followed by several other trainers. Dawn recognized a few of them from her previous travels across the different regions. The two girls held their breath as they waited for Dawn's photo to appear on screen, cheering in relief when it did. What surprised Dawn, though, was that she swore she someone who looked like Conway appear on screen. She decided to worry about that later. For now, she and May celebrated being part of the passing contestants as they met the boys outside for the lunch break.

* * *

 **Did you like reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it? I really hope you did! There was a surprising amount of research I had to do in order to remember what pokemon all the characters used and such, since I haven't watched the actual show itself in a few years. (I'm more into the games tbh). While researching, I was surprised to find that Paul had already been to Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto just like Ash had and lost at each league before he participated in Sinnoh, just like Ash. Anywho, have a good day/night where ever you are, dear reader! Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hello dear readers! I'm proud to bring you the next installment of Sudden Ink! The contest continues in this chapter, and I truly hope that you find the battle scenes exciting. I loved writing this chapter quite a lot. Also, anyone know of a good betareader I can ask for help proof reading this story? I want the best quality content for my readers. Speaking of best readers! Thank you, Shadow Rosealine (apologies if that is spelled incorrectly) for keeping up with this story, reminding me when I take too long to update, and being someone who regularly reviews this story. It really means a lot to me! Without further ado, I sincerely hope you all enjoy the chapter. (PS: New character appears!)**

 _ **Standard Disclaimers**_ **_Apply_.**

* * *

"Kecleon, brick-break!"

"Glaceon, dodge and counter!"

The eveelution leaped over the kecleon, landing lightly on it and pushing its head down; the Pokémon stumbled and fell forward, the move kecleon had tried to use having missed completely. The opponent lost a large drainage of points, and May grinned. She had this in the bag.

"Glaceon, finish off with an ice-beam!"

The beam of frosty energy hit the kecleon faster than it could get away, entrapping it in ice just as the time ticked down to zero. The tell-tale bell rang, signaling her as the winner.

"May of Petalburgh is the winner! On to the next pair of contestants!"

The battles passed by in an excitable blur. The crowd loved the lineup of high end coordinators this year and all the diverse Pokémon. Paul appreciated the chance to see so many different strategies and strange execution of moves each battle brought, how dedicated and strong each trainer was. He looked forward to trying some of those strategies himself in gym battles. Sooner than Paul had realized, the contest was beginning to draw to a close.

"Now for our final four contestants! First match of the semi-finals, Dawn of Twinleaf versus May of Petalburgh!"

The crowd screamed into a fever pitch at the match up. Drew and Paul exchanged smirks, ready to cheer on their respective girl. The MC raised her hand.

"The time limit is five minutes. The first to have their Pokémon rendered unfit for battle, run out of points, or have the lesser amount of points by the time the clock is up, loses. Now…," she dropped her arm as the timer beeped on the screen, "Begin!"

May and Dawn brought out their Pokémon at the same time.

"Glaceon, come on out!"

"Typhlosion, spotlight!"

The two squared off, May more than content with the type disadvantage. She and Dawn locked eyes. They were both ready to begin.

"Shadow ball, let's go!"

"Smokescreen!"

Off Typhlosion went, scurrying in the suddenly obscured stage. Glaceon hurried after it, the shadow ball straying towards the seats. May's points dropped. Paul shot Drew a haughty grin.

"Ice beam!"

The smoke cloud sparkled and shimmered, Typhlosion revealed from his hiding place. Dawn's points dipped as the crowd cooed in awe. Drew shoved Paul in response, smirking.

"Glaceon, use-"

"Typhlosion, flame wheel!"

It came right at glaceon, giving the Pokémon no time to dodge. It was sent flying as the cloud dissipated. May tsk'ed at her point droppage. The crowd grew exhilarated to see the outcome of the next move, May and Dawn tied now.

"Glaceon, use another shadow ball!"

"Dodge and counter with flame thrower!"

The glaceon skidded as it turned to avoid the move, the shadow ball hitting Typhlosion as the flame scorched glaceon's side. The ice type cried out as it was inflicted with a burn, its body sparking with flame on its own, Typhlosion himself groaning at the impact of the shadow ball. The two girls simultaneously lost points.

"We've reached the three minute mark folks!"

"Typhlosion, use swift!"

"Mirror coat!"

The stars reflected back at the fire type, startling both Dawn and Typhlosion. It winced at the impact, roaring and retaliating with a smoke screen, hiding itself amongst the cloud. Dawn's points had dropped dangerously low, but she was not the least bit concerned. May scanned the cloud with a careful eye, annoyed at the repeated use of tactics. Paul watched the battle field below him with a critical view, silently willing Dawn to make a quick recovery while Drew cheered for May.

"Hmmm, glaceon, use-"

The Pokémon cried out with its burn status, giving away its location in the smoke, and Dawn smiled.

"Spin while use using swift, followed by a flamethrower!"

May gaped at how the smoke cloud dissipated in a beautiful swish, her precious glaceon caught in the gorgeous display of flames and stars. May's points steadily drained while Dawn continued her onslaught.

"Flame wheel, followed by another swift and flamethrower combo!"

"Ice-beam, m-mirror coat!"

The moves hardly impeded the speeding Typhlosion, the already weak glaceon flying upon impact while the Typhlosion somersaulted out of the moves and landed upon its feet with a shower of flaming sparkles. Paul found himself grinning.

"G-Glaceon!"

The blue Pokémon stumbled once, twice, before it fell, eyes swirling. The timer and May's loss of points dropped to zero at the exact same moment the referee declared Glaceon unfit for battle. The crowd went wild. May could only stare at Dawn in shock. Dawn was in a class entirely on her own. She would be no match for her. As Dawn was declared the winner, May grinned, calling back her Pokémon. It ignited her drive to train even harder. But May could not help but feel that these contests were below her blue-haired friend.

"Dawn of Twinleaf, in an overwhelming victory, is our winner! Up next, after the next battle, will be our finalists round! Give it up for Dawn, everybody!"

Dawn giggled and waved, bowing, beaming. She shook hands with May after calling back her Typhlosion.

"You were amazing, Dawn! I couldn't keep up at all! Why are you even competing here? No one can even stand up to you!"

Dawn flushed, "I'm sorry May, I just love Pokémon contests so much! They're where I belong. I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?"

"What? Psh, no way! I'm even more pumped for training now! I'll be sure to catch up to you soon!"

"I look forward to it!"

They smiled at one another, a challenge in their eyes, as they headed backstage to where the other contestants were watching on screen. A few congratulated Dawn, but most avoided her or eyed her with disdain. Drew waved to them, Paul speeding past him and scooping Dawn up and spinning her around in a hug. Dawn squealed and turned bright red, completely taken by surprise; Paul suddenly remembered himself and quickly set her down, his arm unconsciously remaining around her waist.

"Uh, um, g-good job, Dawn. Great strength. Good strategy, c-could use some work. Train harder, troublesome," Paul just seemed to grow redder, fumbling his words, and looked as though he was internally screaming. Drew snorted and May elbowed him. Dawn found his flustering so out of character that it was endearing, about to comment on it when the screen distracted her.

"Hey, Paul, isn't that Conway?"

"H-huh? Oh, you're right, it is," he cleared his throat, trying to recover from his embarrassment. The mischievous look he received from Drew hinted that this would not go unteased later. He was curious about what Conway was doing in a contest, though.

"I wonder what he's doing in Kanto…," Dawn murmured as Conway's victory flashed on screen, meaning that he would be her opponent in the last round of the contest.

Paul did not like the idea of Dawn thinking about another boy.

* * *

Her Pokémon fully rested, Dawn met the din of the crowd and blinding lights with an easy smile and relaxed stroll as she took her place on the battle field before her. Contests were her entire life, her entire being. She had become a Top Coordinator already, conquered many Grand Festivals (having made it to either the semi-finals, finals, or winning them herself) in the past three years, a complete veteran by now in the contest world, an utter queen at the art of contest battling and performing. Dawn could not imagine any other life than being the coordinator she was, loved the planning and practicing, the thrill of making her Pokémon shine, the exhilaration when an execution of moves in the appeals round went flawlessly. She thrived on the fans shouting in her favor as she pushed down opponent after opponent with dangerously gorgeous and coordinated moves, lived for the unpredictably of how a move combination could turn out when used unplanned in battle. Dawn ate, slept, and _breathed_ contests. They made her who she was.

Yet at this particular cup, after her round with May, it seemed unfairly easy. Hardly a challenge, hardly a trifle. It felt somewhat unfair how that last battle ended, Dawn almost regretting how she did not relent in her assault against her good friend. Then again, Dawn had expected May, a fellow Top Coordinator, to be a challenge. She wasn't; not in the particular sense that would have Dawn worried or panicking in battle. It seemed that most of these coordinators weren't much of a challenge, really.

"You know the rules, folks! Five minute time limit, the first to have their Pokémon rendered unusable, be out of points, or have lesser points when the timer hits zero, loses. The winner takes the Silver Town Ribbon! Now, begin!"

Dawn and Conway met each other's eyes then – cool, calculating, measuring each other. They each had not seen each other in three years, after all, both curious about the other's battling capabilities. The noise of the crowd seemed to dull as they took each other in. Conway was taller than the last Dawn had seen him; his shoulders more broad, his lean form suggesting some muscle, the way he held himself telling her that he was a proud trainer and a man that recently emerged from puberty.

Conway appreciated Dawn in how she grown into a more feminine body, the curves she now possessed and how she was nearly a full on woman now. He gave her that smirk that had always made Dawn cringe in disgust, as though he were violating her somehow. The exchange happened in the blink of an eye, though it seemed longer to those two, an inexplicable bond of rivalry forming consciously, and the battle began as the roar of the crowd came back to her full force.

Her first command came from utter reflex, from years of experience.

"Typhlosion, dodge!"

Dawn had seen the motion of Conway raising his hand in signal before he even said,

"Slowking, water pulse!"

The move narrowly missed her Typhlosion, and Conway grinned at her in approval, like a feline regarding its prey. She tried to not let that bother her as she told her Typhlosion, "Swift, now!"

"Psychic!"

The Slowking used psychic to manipulate both the water droplets from the earlier water pulse and Typloshion's swift against it, pushing the fire type down and draining Dawn's points. She cursed, scrambling for thoughts on a strategy. Conway chuckled that damned creepy laugh of his. She was mildly surprised he hadn't started taunting her yet. She told Typhlosion to use flamethrower, but she was cut off by Conway commanding another psychic attack, followed by a water pulse, and another psychic after that, her opponent not giving her time to consider a strategy or even utter a command to her own Pokémon. Dawn could feel Paul watching her from the crowd above.

"Smokescreen!"

That stupid laugh echoed through the fogged field, Dawn hoping that the smoke screen would give her a few seconds to think. She weighed her options before deciding the next move.

"Use flame throw-"

"Protect and safeguard!"

The simultaneous execution of the moves made her gasp, the two moves snapping and rebounding on one another to turn the smoke screen into a lethal weapon. The cry of her Typhlosion had her eyes jumping from Conway to her steadily draining points to the timer. He hadn't given her a moment's notice before his attacks became consecutive once again, did not pause for her to have a chance to form a counter attack. Dawn hardly had the breath to give commands to Typhlosion before he was shouting the next set of moves Slowking was to use, beating the fire type down, down, down. No, he was ruthless, aggressive, and relentless.

Just like her battle with May, on a whole new platform.

In her panic, Dawn had wasted another minute. Her opponent grinned at her, making her pause. Now _this_ was a challenge. One that she was steadily losing. But Dawn was a winner.

Dawn grinned right back at Conway, throwing him off-kilter. She had not known how long, but Dawn had been waiting for some semblance of a challenge, a worthy rival since she had taken up title as Top Coordinator and Contest Veteran. Now, as unlikely as he was, he had appeared.

The crowd seemed to disappear as the heat of the competition enveloped her, and it was just her and Conway, interlocked on the battlefield. Dawn knew what she would do next.

"Typhlosion, counter strategy! Flame wheel-swift combo number three! Smokescreen right after!"

"Protect!"

The Pokémon was still hit by the flaming stars as its shield cracked and splintered into sparkling shards that dazzled the crowd while they glittered in the smoke cloud. Conway tutted disapprovingly at her, exactly as she expected him to.

"Safe guard and protect, slow-"

"Propel yourself and jump, Typhlosion!"

Leaping up with the propulsion of a flamethrower, Slowking and Conway stared at the air borne Pokémon as Slowking was caught in its own snapping and rebounding moves lashing at it, crying out at the force and smothering of the smokescreen. It all happened in what seemed to be slow-motion, the tide of the battle changing in a matter of seconds. Dawn saw the victory before her, and she relished it.

"End it with flame wheel-swift combo number four, Typhlosion!"

"Protect, Slowking!"

But Conway's Pokémon was still too winded, stumbling and roaring as it was hit by flaming star after flaming star, full on. Typhlosion did not land lightly; both Pokémon were panting in exertion.

"Water pulse!"

Eyes gleaming, Dawn shouted at almost the same moment, "Swift!"

The oncoming wall of water burst into a cascade of shimmers as swift tore through, hitting Slowking full force, the water pulse dealing damage to both Pokémon. Dawn and Conway barked move after move, weaving together combination after combination of move executions, adjusting and readjusting strategies as the last minute of the battle wore on, an eternity to them both. They were both panting themselves just as hard as their battered Pokémon, all of them refusing to relent. Breathless and about to call their next move when the dull ding of the timer rang around them, Dawn and Conway broke out of their battle fever induced trance.

"And the winner is…"

The two Sinnoh natives looked up slowly to the screen, having had forgotten that this was the means that decided who won their little battle. The entire stadium held its breath, for it was impossible to tell just who it was that won the battle from the points, as Dawn and Conway each had a deathly low point count. Raising a card at what seemed to be the pace of a slowbro, Lillian finished her sentence.

"Dawn of Twinleaf Town! Congratulations!"

The crowd erupted with cheers as the young adult smiled at her well-earned victory, looking side long across the field at Conway, to find him smiling, too. He nodded in her direction, a nod of approval and acknowledgement, before he walked away as Dawn claimed her ribbon. The victory fell to her just as she had wanted, and she could not be prouder. A new challenge, a new rival, the beginnings of a new journey. It all excited her. She still could not help but wonder what Conway was doing in a contest, of all things, or how he had gotten so good at it, though. But that mystery could wait for another day. Dawn beamed up at her friends as she held the ribbon aloft, giggling, the crowd surging in response.

"I did it!"

So ended the first part of Dawn and Paul's journey in Kanto.

* * *

 **The ending of this chapter felt off to me, but I couldn't think of a way to make it better, admittedly. Did you guys like this chapter? Also, how should the journey continue from here? Should I chronicle each battle that Paul and Dawn go through to win their badges and ribbons, or do time skips, like jumping in between points in their journey? Let me know, it would be appreciated. I actually only have a foggy idea where I want this story to go. Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought! A review can help more than you could ever know. Until the next update, dear readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Another update so soon? Yes, indeed. Since it is summer and I have more free time than I am comfortable with, I am going to try setting up an update schedule. Would you prefer that I update ever Wednesday (once a week), or every Sunday (once a week)? I'll try to do double-updates every three weeks as well. We'll see what the summer brings. Thank you to Guest and Shadow Rosealine for their lovely reviews and feed back, it was very helpful. I am happy to inform you that at a total of 3,738 words, this is the longest chapter written by far. This chapter consists of plot development, strengthening of character relations, and more new characters. Reminder: Paul and Dawn's romance will _not_ be full of roses and cutesy moments. As any good ikarishipper knows, there will be angst. There isn't much in this chapter, but I feel it is important to the development of plot and characters. Enjoy!**

 **Additional note: Occasionally I will have view points focusing on differing characters, such as 3rd person POV focusing on Dawn. When the chapter reads "The Quartet" it is a regular 3rd person POV focusing on no particular character, but rather the collective group of Dawn, May, Drew, and Paul.**

 _ **Standard disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

 _ **The 'Quartet'**_

* * *

Dawn and Paul found themselves suffering in the sweltering heat of Kanto, unused to such a warm climate. May and Drew, used to having worse heatwaves in the tropical region of Hoenn, found their suffrage amusing. The four of them had already made the trek through Mt. Moon, having run out of repel half way through the climb and having to run from swarms of zubat the rest of the way out. The mountain itself was cool, but now that they were all on the path towards Cerulean City, the heat came back in glimmering waves. Dawn groaned, collapsing half-heartedly into the shade of a tree as soon their quartet stopped for lunch.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"As close as we were five minutes ago," giggled May, checking her town map. "We should arrive by late afternoon, don't worry. Here, have some water."

She tossed Paul and Dawn some bottles of water while Drew put together lunch, all of them pausing in a passing breeze to appreciate the lovely view around them. After eating sandwiches and some berries, they released their Pokémon to feed them, too.

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

* * *

Dawn gasped the instant she saw Paul's Pokémon, pulling him aside instantly. The face he wore read absolutely guilty and disgruntled.

"What is it, Dawn?" he muttered, already knowing what was coming. He didn't want to hear it.

"Your Pokémon! They look sick and starved!"

Paul sighed, irritated, "The past few years have been…rough. They'll be fine. They aren't sick, I'm taking care of them."

Paul could see that she still fretted, though. He didn't want to discuss it, or have a confrontation right now.

"But-"

"Drop it," he hissed, watching her flinch under his cool glare. The anger and red vision slowly dissipated as she walked away, and he inhaled sharply, the guilt already inviting itself in. Interacting with others, especially her, was difficult. Paul didn't want her to know that he had such a horrible life the past three years. It would be troublesome, and he didn't want her pity or concern. It would destroy her cheery demeanor as well, he was sure of it. He hoped that she wouldn't confront him about it later, but he was sure that she would.

Turning to his Pokémon, Paul could see that his ursaring and electrive still refused to acknowledge him, his Magmortar regarded him with distrust, as did most of his team. The only one who still unconditionally loved him was his Weavile. The small Pokémon wandered up to him, those dark eyes filled with a constant worry for his trainer.

"Weavile?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine for now. I just…I think I should send most of you back to Sinnoh to stay with Reggie," he mumbled, disgruntled at how all of his team except Weavile seemed excited to get away from him. It wasn't as if he were caring for them in the first place anyways. "When we hit the next center, then. I'll send you all back."

Weavile preened in earnest, tugging at Paul's pant leg. The lavender haired trainer watched his trusty partner tiredly before relenting to that worry that was gilding him. "All of you go back except Weavile." They nodded in acknowledgment of his decision, taking their food and wandering a good distance away from him.

* * *

As the day wore on, Paul seemed to creep into a worsening mood. Paul could see that Dawn was trying her best not to bother him, but the concern on her face could clearly be seen mounting as the sweltering afternoon wore on. He was glad for the relief their arrival in Cerulean City brought. As they entered the city, Brock and a red-headed girl waved to them, having expected their arrival. May lit up and ran over to the red haired girl; Paul wondered if that was Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. He would have to back-track to Cerulean to challenge her eventually, so it would be good for him to take notes on her now.

"Hey Dawn, hey Paul! I guess you two met up with May and Drew on your way here, huh? Well, let me introduce you to someone: Cerulean City's very own Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower." The girl grinned and shook hands with them, delighted to meet them. She obviously did not approve of Paul's scowling. Misty led them to her gym as she and May talked. Dawn looked to have instantly become friends with Misty.

"So, Dawn, May here tells me that you traveled with Ash and Brock through Sinnoh."

"Yeah, I did! It was lots of fun traveling with him. He still hasn't won any leagues yet, has he?" Dawn replied. Paul found himself distracted by how her hair moved in the wind, and how lovely her eyes were when joyous. His mood soured when he caught himself zoning out.

Misty laughed, "No, he hasn't. But he's getting closer with every region and every challenge. The last we talked, he was challenging the league in Kalos, or some other far-off region like that. What about you? Do you do contests like May?"

"Yeah, I do! I love contests. I've won three Grand Festivals, actually."

"Dawn can kick some series butt," May interrupted, the three of them having wandered far ahead of the boys. Paul forced himself to keep pace, impressed by the size and formidableness of the structure that was the gym. Drew whistled lowly beside him, and they exchanged looks. Both were curious about the gym leader's strength. Drew examined Paul a moment longer before tilting his head in a question. Paul shook his own head in response, but Drew's eyes suggested they would most definitely be talking about it later. Friends were rather troublesome.

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

* * *

Behind her, Dawn could see that Drew and Paul seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. She bit her lip, wondering if maybe Drew could get through to him about whatever it was that bothering Paul. The way his Pokémon were earlier…Dawn could not help herself in wondering what had happened to her soulmate the past three years, and if he would ever open himself up to her. Then again, it's not as if they were friends prior to them meeting again in Kanto. Dawn even wandered if Paul considered whatever it was they are now a friendship, or if Paul was aware of their status as soulmates, or anything along that line. Dawn snapped herself back to the conversation to distract herself.

"This is your gym?"

"It is indeed!"

"It's really pretty!" May said, stealing the words right from Dawn's mouth. Misty held a door open, gesturing them inside. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. A huge pool took up the majority of the space, and there were trainers milling about everywhere, in and out of the pool, practicing with their own Pokémon. At the very back, in front of the large windows, was the podium on which Misty held her gym battles.

"I'm sure you would have loved to see some old friends, which is why I invited you to meet with me and Misty in Cerulean City. That, and I know Drew and Paul would love to know about how Misty battles before they have to face her later."

"They can't challenge her now?" Dawn asked, puzzled. Drew and Paul seemed to still be having their silent conversation behind them, ignorant of what Brock was saying. Brock shook his head in response to her.

"No, the gyms and such have changed since Ash challenged them three years ago," he explained, then grinned, "In fact, I took my title of gym leader back two years ago after my time as a doctor. Forrest looks after the gym sometimes, but I'm the real figurehead. Not many challenge the gym anyways."

"Wow! So, how are the gyms set up now?" May questioned, curious.

"The first gym is in Vermillion instead of Pewter now, the leader being Surge," Misty answered, pointing out the city on a town map to them. "Then comes Sabrina in Saffron City. The third gym is in Celadon, whose leader is Erika. The fourth gym is here, in this gym."

"The fifth gym is in Fuchsia, whose leader is named Janine. She's the daughter of the original leader. The sixth gym is my own gym," continued Brock. "Cinnabar Island no longer exists," May gasped at that, "so the seventh gym is now on the Seafoam Islands, still run by Blaine. The final gym, all the way in Viridian, is led by Blue. He's a formidable opponent."

"Blue?" the name sounded weird but familiar to Dawn.

"Yes, Blue Oak."

"I've heard of a _Gary_ Oak, but not a Blue Oak," May piped up.

"Well, Blue is not as boisterous or as obnoxious as his cousin," Misty responded. "Then again, Gary did mature when he traveled through Johto. Anyways, Blue is one of the original trainers who challenged the Indigo League and one of the first pokedex holders."

Dawn gasped, "Really? How old is he?"

"He's actually not that much older than me, Dawn," Brock told her, waving to a trainer in the gym who jogged over to them.

"Hello, Mister Brock! Miss Misty! Shall I take them to the guest rooms, Miss Misty?"

Misty nodded, all of them going through a hidden door to the living quarters above the gym. Their conversation rambled, Dawn finding that her friend's words had faded to the background as she took in Paul's face. He looked to be lost in thought. Dawn wanted to know what he thought about, and why it made his eyebrows crease in irritation and his eyes dark like a thunderstorm were passing through them. One day they would be able to speak freely with one another.

Dawn was brought back to attention by Misty calling out to her with a frown, "Dawn, are you joining us for dinner?"

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

* * *

Paul threw up Weavile's pokeball, staring up at the ceiling, then caught it. Throw, then catch. Throw, then catch. Throw, then catch. Throw, then catch. He examined Weavile's pokeball, the way the red caught the light and how the white looked gray in dim shadows. Weavile, his trusty partner, and the only one who had not left him through his mindless selfishness. Paul frowned, his upper lip curling as he tried to recall memories of what he had been doing the past three years. All the memories were fuzzy and fragmented images, tinged with emptiness. He wasted three years of his life wallowing in self-pity, and as a result lost nearly his entire team and his friends. Paul sat up, looking out the window. Twilight had fallen, and Paul needed a new team.

He met eyes with Drew across the room, and he nodded to Paul.

' _I wonder when Drew and I became close enough to have silent conversations like this,'_ Paul thought as they headed outside to the tall grass, the stars their only light. Both young men waited in the evening breeze for a hint of a rustle. They quickly turned to the right, as a krabby hopped out. He and Drew exchanged looks before shaking their heads in agreement, moving on to another location. It would be unfavorable for them to have water types as their first Pokémon in Kanto, as the first gym was an electric type gym. They walked quite a ways together before finding a favorable spot, and waited again for Pokémon to appear. The silence was comfortable. Soon enough, a lone nidoran passed by. The dark made it difficult to tell the gender.

Seeing as Drew had experience with poison types, Paul let him go after the small nidoran. He watched as Drew sent out his roserade, startling the nidoran. The battle commenced immediately, roserade using stun spore to immobilize the nidoran, followed by magical leaf repeatedly to weaken the smaller Pokémon. Drew made quick work of it, the pokeball he threw capturing the nidoran in a matter of seconds. Paul grinned at how impressive and quick Drew accomplished that.

"Nice catch. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, so it'll eventually evolve into a nidoqueen," Drew answered, checking his pokedex.

"Nidoqueen would be a good asset to have on a team. Hopefully I could catch something as great," Paul joked lightly, remembering his own nidoking, though there wasn't much lightness to his actual voice. Drew nudged him, pointing to some rustling in the grass underneath a nearby tree.

"It would seem that your request has been answered," the green haired young man smirked.

The two of them stealthily stalked over to the patch of rustling grass, curious as to what Pokémon it held within. Stepping into the patch of rustling grass, Paul grinned in satisfaction to find a Rhyhorn getting ready to charge at him. He motioned for Drew to back away, throwing out a pokeball, bringing Weavile out.

"You ready to go?"

The dark and ice type nodded, ready to please his trainer, eyes settling on the Rhyhorn before it. It hopped aside as it charged, Drew whistling and grinning himself at the speed of the rock and ground type.

"Nice find Paul!"

"Ice beam, Weavile."

The move missed the quick Rhyhorn, Paul and Weavile a little lively with the beginnings of the battle. Weavile and Paul pursued it, going after it with another ice beam, freezing chunks of grass when it missed. Drew cheered them on.

"Ice shard, over there!"

The misplaced move tripped up the running Pokémon, and Weavile hopped up, "Metal claw!" Rhyhorn roaring in response as it was struck. It quickly wormed away, growling and wary. It charged again, using bulldoze to send Weavile flying. Weavile got back up quickly, wanting to please Paul, and it used ice beam on Rhyhorn as it tried to use drill run. Paul threw the pokeball as Drew whooped, laughing himself when it clicked and sparkled, signaling that Rhyhorn was now his Pokémon. Picking up the pokeball, Paul pulled out his pokedex, Drew leaning on him and watching from his shoulder to see what it would say.

"Rhyhorn, the spikes Pokémon! Rhyhorn runs in a straight line, smashing everything in its path. It is not bothered even if it rushes headlong into a block of steel. This Pokémon may feel some pain from the collision the next day, however."

The two friends laughed at the description before checking out the move set on the one Paul had caught.

"Impressive," Drew complimented. It's moves read out as bull doze, drill run, stone edge, and had yet to learn a fourth move. Its ability was lightning rod as well, making him perfect for Paul's match against Lt. Surge. "Impressive indeed," Paul replied as he called back Weavile, and he and Drew returned to Misty's gym, the star light their guide.

* * *

 _ **Drew**_

* * *

Settling in the bed across from Paul in the room that Misty gave them, Drew regarded Paul carefully. Catching a new Pokémon seemed to have cheered up the Sinnoh native. Drew had been watching his newfound friend all day with a delicate eye. Brock had told Drew about how Paul had been in a deep depression the past three years. Drew was honestly surprised that Paul wasn't more life weary, but he was glad that Dawn at least got a decent man for her soulmate. He cared for his friends, especially if it was his own soulmate's best friend, quite fiercely. Paul's face slid back into a scowl as Drew watched.

"Would you like to talk about it, Paul?"

Dark eyes whipped up to meet his own green ones. Drew patiently awaited the answer.

"…no. Not really, I don't."

Drew continued his waiting, knowing that Paul would continue. He had some experience in consoling May when she doubted herself after difficult contests or when a strong trainer or coordinator talked her down.

"I don't really want to talk, but…Dawn saw my Pokémon. She saw the evidence of how I was a stupid mess these past three years. Nearly all of my Pokémon hate me now, too. I had strived to be the strongest there was, then stumbled over something trivial, and fell. It's really quite stupid."

"Matters of the heart aren't trivial, Paul," Drew responded in a soft voice, "Before you say anything else, I'm aware that emotions and expressions of them are new to you. You don't seem to quite understand their need or function, but it's what makes us human. Being upset over something such as your soulmate possibly not loving you back is okay to be depressed about; it doesn't make you any lesser. It doesn't make you any weaker than the rest of us. You're picking yourself up, you're on a new journey now, but it's alright. It's alright to feel this way."

Drew read the confliction in Paul's eyes, how the trainer across from him was simply going to recede back into his hard shell.

"We all do stupid things Paul. There's still time for amends," Drew stated firmly, and was internally glad to see that his message got across to Paul. The lavender haired teen nodded, inhaling wearily before standing.

"I understand what you're trying to do, Drew. I…don't entirely accept it, nor do I want anything to do with it, but…thank you."

With that, Paul disappeared into the room's rest room to get ready for bed. Drew let himself smile now that Paul had left and sent a message to Brock alerting him to Paul's emotional promise. Whether he was aware of it or not, Paul now had a network of friends looking to lift him up and weave him and Dawn together. Drew was glad to help them both.

* * *

 _ **The 'Quartet'**_

* * *

The quartet of trainers gathered in Misty's spacious kitchen, waiting for Brock to finish making them breakfast and for Misty to return from battling a trainer downstairs. May and Dawn were excitably talking about celebrities of the contest world while Drew tapped away on his pokenav and Paul watched the rain _drip, drip, drip_ down the nearby window. It would seem that he and Drew would have to wait until the rain lightened to start training their newly caught Pokémon. Brock came over with stacks of pancakes and syrup he made from pecha berries. They all thanked him and dug in, enjoying the fluffy heavenly treat that were pancakes. Pleasant conversation flowed through the group as breakfast drew to a close, until Misty burst in with the slam of the door, a wild grin on her face, breathless.

"Guess who's here, guys!" she didn't give them a chance to guess though as she responded "Blue Oak and the Champion himself!"

They all gasped and scrambled for the stairs, cramming in the stairwell and tumbling into a heap that rolled down and crashed at the foot of the hidden door. Dawn untangled herself first, head lifting up to meet the delightful sound of soft laughter. Her eyes landed on someone who looked exactly as none other than Gary Oak, except this version seemed more mature, with a grey jacket on and brown slacks instead of Gary Oak's usual attire. The stoic man standing next to him looked very similar to Ash, but the difference was obvious in his dark red eyes and plain attire. He gave Dawn a glimmer of a smile.

"Ha-ha, apologies for my guests, Blue!" Misty breathed out, trying to help everyone off the floor. He laughed again in response, waving a hand dismissingly.

"Don't worry about it, Mist. If you wouldn't mind telling me who these wonderful young ladies are?"

Paul, Drew, and the stoic man bristled, but May quickly responded, "I'm May, and this is Dawn!" It was obvious that Misty, May, and Dawn found him attractive. It was impossible for ladies to resist the Oak charm.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you," he responded, kissing the back of each of their hands. They giggled like school girls, while the stoic man glared at Blue and cleared his throat. He looked quite angry.

"Don't be so rude, chill. Ladies," Blue gestured to the stoic man, before adding as an afterthought," and gentlemen…may I present to you, the wonderful, handsome, and mysterious Red Ketchum!"

Red mumbled under his breath, cheeks tinged pink, while May and Dawn asked in unison, "Ketchum?"

"Yes, Ketchum!" Blue grinned. "We all have our fair share of cousins. I still find it hilarious how little Ash can't win a single league even though he's already been through five regions, yet he and Red are somehow related."

"I thought the champion of Kanto was Lance," Paul questioned and Drew elbowed him, face one of disbelief.

"Red is the original champion of Kanto, and the very first pokedex holder! He was the winner of the very first Pokémon league!" Drew whispered rather loudly.

Paul blinked in surprise while Blue laughed that hearty laugh of his, clapping Red on the back. Red looked to be irritated, but it was hard to tell as his face was blank the majority of the time.

"There's no need to make such a fuss," muttered Red in his soft, emotionless voice. "I heard that there were new league trainers and wanted to meet them. Hardly anyone takes up the Indigo League anymore after Ethan challenged it." Drew and Paul felt strangely honored, and awkwardly shook hands with Red. The girls were trying to best to hide their obvious admiration of Blue.

"Well, now that we've met them, why don't we leave now, Red?" Blue declared loudly, placing an arm around Red's shoulder. Red frowned, "We just got here, Blue. I want to speak to them more-""Now hush, we're leaving!"

"Where are you two going?" Paul asked, wondering why the sudden rush. Blue's eyes sparkled mischievously in response.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Smell ya later! I hope you and Drew make a promising challenge when you finally reach my gym. I'm a trainer, and we like to battle," he said confidently as he led Red out the door. "I won't lose to you!"

Like their visit had been a whirlwind, they left as fast as they had entered, Blue's laughter and Red's monotone protests fading the farther away they got. Drew and Paul found themselves wanting to smash Blue's pretty face into the ground. The feeling intensified at the round of May, Dawn, and Misty's dreamy sighs. Their first gym battle could not come quick enough.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that chapter. I wrote the character as 'Blue' Oak because in the English version of the SoulSilver game, he is referred to as Leader Blue. In the Japanese version, he is known as Green. I myself am used to calling him Green due to the mistranslation of the pokemon adventures manga, but will use the name Blue Oak in this particular story because I am using the set up of the gyms as they are laid out in the SoulSilver pokemon game. Additionally, to remind the readers, the characters are all nearly adults here. Drew and Paul would roughly be 18 or 19, Dawn around 16 or 17, and May 17. As I said that I will be using the Kanto region laid out in the SoulSilver games rather than that of the anime because of the three year time skip I have implemented in my story, imagine Misty in her character design from SoulSilver and May dressed as her character design from the ORAS pokemon games. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Until next time, my lovely readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Hello readers! Would you look at that, I actually updated when I said I was! I'm proud of this accomplishment. Thank you for your reviews, they made me extremely happy. In this chapter, some major plot developments (well, I'm not sure if it's major, but it's pretty darn important) occurs. Also, warning: some more Paul related angst. Unlike some stories that involve traveling for badges, I will not bring in any 'villains', like team rocket or magma, etc. The villains are, instead, Dawn and Paul's own internal conflict. Some characters may be OOC as the story progresses, and I apologize in advance if they come across as such. I try to write them as best as I can while keeping an emotional reaction realistic. This chapter may seem shorter than the last, but do not fret, as it is the average length as the others. Without, further ado, please enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Standard Disclaimers**_ **Apply.**

* * *

 _ **The Quartet**_

* * *

On the eve of their third day in Cerulean, the quartet was ready to make their way down to Vermillion City. Drew and Paul were content with their notes on Misty's battling styles and knew exactly what Pokémon to expect in their far-off battles with her. The group bid tearful farewells to Misty and Brock before setting out onto Route 5 to start the long journey to Vermillion City. It was a little annoying how they would have to weave around and back-track throughout the region to get through certain gyms, but that was fine to Drew and Paul. All the better for training experience and examining different gym leaders before them even actually challenging them.

The heat took them by full force again as they strode through the worn dirt path lined with foliage and the occasional call of a hidden pidgey or some other hidden Pokémon. All was peaceful and the walk was pleasant. Before they knew it, it was sunset the next day and they arrived in Saffron City. The group took a room up in a Pokémon center before heading out to explore the night life of the large city. May and Dawn decided to go shopping so that Dawn would have more seasonally appropriate clothing while Drew and Paul were forced into being the carriers of the clothing bags.

"Isn't this peaceful?" Drew mused, watching May and Dawn actively talk about the fashion choices available to them in the large shopping district they were in.

Paul grunted, irritated with all the bags he was carrying as Drew refused to ruin his 'perfect hands' with manual labor, "What do you mean?"

"This. It's peaceful. Being out with our girls – well, Dawn is unofficially your girl – and enjoying the tranquility of the evening by just enjoying each other's company. Isn't it peaceful?"

"Hm," Paul hummed, looking over at the excited expression Dawn wore, "Yes. I suppose it is."

In the end, the girls had to return most of their purchases seeing as it would be impractical for travel so have so much clothing, but Dawn got herself a few new outfits for the warm climate, and for Paul too.

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

* * *

Paul avoided wearing his new clothing for a few days to hide his bony and skinny body. He was already recovering from the after effects of depression and neglect and gaining back some weight, sure, but he was still mostly sharp angles and pointy edges. He avoided the concerned gazes of his friends as they strode through Saffron, enjoying the city another day before they would leave to continue their trip to Vermillion in the afternoon. His brow twitched, feeling as though their staring was smothering him. He turned on his heel to face them so fast that Dawn, May, and Drew collided and tripped on one another.

"What are you staring at?" Paul bit out, disliking the pain that rang on Dawn's face at his tone of voice. He stayed his tongue to avoid pushing her away further.

"There's no need to be cagey, Paul," Drew placated, palms open and facing him in a calming gesture.

"We're just concerned," May added as she and Dawn took in his too lanky figure. He scowled and turned from them, crossing his arms. He would be just fine. He always ended up fine.

"I'll be fine. I'm taking care of myself."

 _Says the guy who was so depressed he didn't even realize that three years had gone by and that all his Pokémon were sick and starving,_ rang Paul's thoughts in response to his own words.

The walk through Saffron continued awkwardly, a heavy silence hanging over the quartet of trainers. Paul felt as though he was drowning in all their attention. It was as if cotton clogged his throat and choked the air from his nose. Why did he agree to join them in the first place? His energy was wasted on this. _Why are you even trying?_ The time spent enjoying quiet moments and the thrill of battles didn't seem to appeal to him as much as they should, or like they used to. _It's all such a waste._ Being with them just steadily drained him. _Just go to bed and never get up again._ Trying to get back on his feet was draining. Everything he did or try to do was draining. Why was he even trying again? _It's not like anyone would care._ He loosed a slow sigh through his mouth, glancing at the three companions behind him.

His gaze softened at Dawn's smile; her giggle in response to a joke May said to lighten the mood was like a soul-saving melody to his ears. Paul went back to staring at the sidewalk underneath him as he walked.

 _No. It's not a waste. There's always someone who cares._

Paul was so, so tired. But he would drag himself through it if only to be in her presence a bit longer.

* * *

 _ **May**_

* * *

Checking the board in the Pokémon center, May hummed as she searched for any upcoming contests. One was to be held in some town she's never heard of before five days from now, and another one to be held in two weeks' time along the outskirts of Fuchsia City. A third one was to be held somewhere nearby in merely a few hours, and they were still accepting last minute registrations to compete. The first contest was too far out of the way, the second one was fine to compete in, probably, but the third one… May looked over her shoulder at her friends behind her, biting her lip in nervous habit.

If she brought it up and Dawn wanted to compete as well, there was no way that May would be able to get a ribbon. In fact, May doubted that as long as she and Drew kept traveling with Dawn and Paul, May wouldn't win any contests before the Grand Festival at the Indigo Plateau. Dawn was too good. Even though May was excited to train after her battle with Dawn, the difference in their skills were too big. Too wide. She wouldn't be catching up anytime soon. Glancing back at the group guiltily, May began walking to the nurse's desk. Why was Dawn even competing in contests, anyway? She was obviously better than the rest of the competition. The girl even won three festivals already, too!

She should stop competing already.

May scowled at herself and quickly slapped her cheeks to stop her train of negative thoughts, biting her tongue at the sting, and made the final steps to the nurse's desk. She tried to keep her voice as quiet and pleasant as possible.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. I would like to sign up for the Saffron City Pokémon Contest."

"Of course, I just need your trainer ID and registration. Thank you. This is a double battle type contest. The Pokémon you are going to use?"

"Beautifly for the appeals round, and Glaceon and Blaziken for the battle round."

"All set. We look forward to your participation in the contest. It is suggested that you head to the stadium now, as the appeals round will begin soon."

"Thank you."

Breathing a shaky sigh, May put her ID and pokeballs back in her satchel before heading towards the door. Dawn and Paul paid her no mind, they were busy staring at one another when they thought that no one was looking, but Drew was watching her. He narrowed his eyes, in that way that made her feel ashamed, because he always knew when she was doing something wrong or questionable. She frowned at him and quickly walked out the door without further acknowledgement.

* * *

When May returned to the Pokémon Center as the sun was beginning to set, Drew was waiting for her in the dim lobby, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed across his chest. She could tell just how unhappy her soulmate was by the uncomfortable tingling emanating from the tattoo on her back. Gulping, she looked around quickly for a place in which she could hide before he saw her – but it was too late, he was already stalking towards her. Oh, he was that silent and calm kind of angry right now. That always scared May the most.

"Where did you go off to, May? Is there a reason why you weren't here for the better part of say, oh, I don't know, four, nearly _five_ hours?"

"O-Oh don't be so angry, Drew," she tried in a falsetto, "I-I was just enjoying some Pokémon battles around town."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Do you mean _contest_ battles, May Maple Hayden?"

Oh, he was seriously angry with her if he included her maiden name. May felt her gaze droop towards the floor nervously, a cold sweat creeping up on the back of her neck. This would probably not end pleasantly.

"Well, I would have needed to get my first ribbon sometime," she muttered. Drew began tapping his foot, and May hopped this wouldn't turn into a lecture.

"Without telling us? What if Dawn had wanted the opportunity? What if some guys or some stupid start up villainous team tried to mess with you?"

"I'm a certified trainer, and I've won one Grand Festival. I think I can handle some guys messing with me."

"You still should have told me, or us. How did you think Dawn felt when she saw you performing on the television in the room we rented out?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"Oh? Then what is it, Miss Hayden? You felt that you had to be alone to shine?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"You're a good trainer, May."

"If Dawn was there, I would've been a joke!"

"There's no need to yell – "

"No! I don't even know why she bothers competing, she's obviously better than everyone else in those contest halls! If I had told her and if she had wanted the ribbon too, then I wouldn't be able to win a single ribbon if we continued traveling together!"

"May, there's no need to yell. I know it's frustrating, but – "

"Of course it's frustrating! She's little miss champion over, with her three grand festival, veteran top coordinator title, and I'm just some two-bit trainer trying to win at least one grand festival without a fluke or pity victory! I'm always losing to my rivals! Where's the good in that!"

* * *

 _ **Dawn & Paul**_

* * *

"I don't think you were meant to hear that, Dawn," Paul mumbled to Dawn, the two of them lingering in the shadows of the hallway leading to the rooms that the centers rented out to trainers. The conversation between May and Drew nearby seemed to escalate and drag itself out. Dawn nodded, biting back tears as she kept her eyes locked on the ground, and when Paul opened his arms for her, she hugged him tight. He hummed softly, the rumbling in his chest and the gentle hand stroking her hair comforting her. It felt nice to be close with him like this after he had been distant recently. He didn't seem to notice her tears dampening his shirt, or if he did, he didn't mention it. He held her like that until she stopped crying, and kept her in his embrace until well after they stopped hearing May and Drew's arguing nearby. With a start, Dawn realized that he wasn't going to let go unless she was ready.

She looked up at him, and felt her cheeks heat at the raw affection he gazed at her with. Drew walked up to them and he cleared his throat. Paul looked down and they nodded curtly at one another; they had another one of those silent conversations that Dawn could not even begin to comprehend. She wondered what they were thinking as they stared at each other.

 _Did Dawn hear May saying that? She was simply frustrated from having someone so strong as a friend._

 _Of course Dawn is intimidating. But I think you two should leave._

 _I agree. When we meet again, let us be good friends, and that Dawn and May would make up._

 _I hope so. Until then, Drew._

 _Until then, Paul._

As if they suddenly remembered that Dawn was standing there, they spoke.

"I think you two should travel separately from us for now on."

"I agree. Until we meet again, Paul. Dawn. Best of wishes."

With that, he was gone, no malice, no anger, all courteous manners. Dawn felt amazed at the no-nonsense conversation that ran through them. Paul gently ruffled her hair, and he smiled at her, warming her cheeks again.

"Let's go, Dawn. We'll see them again, don't worry. Uh…cheer up, and all that."

The blue haired teen could not help but giggle. His words were comforting until his last sentence.

"Thanks, Paul."

Mustering a burst of courage, she held his hand as they walked. Paul blinked in surprise, quickly looking down at their hands, then at her face. Dawn panicked, about to pull back her hand, when Paul interlaced his fingers with hers unsurely. Relived, Dawn gave him a shy smile. Despite the unpleasantness that just occurred, she was glad that it brought her this small moment, and Paul felt glad as well. They both could feel the gap between them shrinking and their unsureness of being with one another lessened.

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

* * *

Finally in Vermillion City, Paul was both amazed and annoyed by the entirety of the city. He was amazed primarily because when he arrived, everyone was bustling and the port was like a hive of busy body beedrill. He was annoyed because the sounds coming from the port was starting to give him a headache, the gym leader was nowhere to be found, and Drew somehow passed through town before them and already had his named etched under the statue of qualified trainers at the gym entrance. Now, to add to his list, the Pokémon center had no vacancies in rooms they rent out to trainers. It was a tiresome day, and Dawn and Paul ended up having to purchase a room from a local hotel. So tiresome. He was glad that Dawn at least did the talking for him while he waited in the lobby. Paul found himself nodding off to the sound of Dawn's angelic voice.

"Hello! I was hoping to rent a room, please?"

"Sure, miss. How many people, for how many nights?"

"Um, we're not entirely sure how many nights yet. Two trainers."

"We have a special rate for trainers that will only charge the price of two nights if you stay in town longer than expected. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect! Thank you."

"Alright, miss. We only rooms with a single bed left, though. A busy league season this year, it seems, though the past few years the league has seen scarce trainers. Is a single bed fine?"

"Uh…I-it should be. Does the room come with a converting couch?"

"Yes, it does."

"It'll be fine, then."

"Wonderful. Here's your room key. Complimentary breakfast from 7 until 10:30 in the morning. Thank you for staying with us!"

Getting up and following Dawn, Paul wondered how she could talk with others so easily. It had to be some sort of unnatural ability, he was sure. Entering the room, he frowned. Only a single bed.

"D-Don't worry, the couch converts."

Trudging over to the couch in the small room, he tried to pull it out, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Fighting back a yawn, Paul let his frustration out by glaring out at the sun setting at the corner of the smudged window. Lifting up the cushions, he discovered that it was only a regular couch. Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Paul threw himself onto the bed instead and let himself sink into the fluffy, cushiony mattress. Oh, it felt so good. He was so mentally drained.

"Paul? Weren't you going to sleep on the couch?"

In his yawning and investigating of the couch, Dawn seemed to have changed into her pajamas. Slowly blinking, he frowned at her. It wasn't fair for her to be that pretty.

"It's just a regular old couch. Come on, the bed's comfy."

"U-uh…"

"S'just a bed, Dawn. I'm not going to give you any cooties."

"Well…okay…"

She slid in next to him, Paul closing his eyes and swiftly drifting in and out of sleep. Dawn mumbled something to him, he was unsure what, but he didn't care. He was too tired. How lame was he? The sun had barely gone down and he was already this exhausted. _Man, screw the sun._ Yawning mightily, Paul took Dawn into his arms and cuddled her close, like one might a beloved teddy bear. Whatever protests she had fell on deaf ears, for the boy was already asleep. Such a nice end to such an infuriating day. Tomorrow, he would give that gym leader a peace of his mind, then onto the next badge he would go. All's well that ends well.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to keep updates consistent as best I can from now on. By the way, can you guess what my favorite character to write is? Please remember to review! Reviews and your thoughts on the story, as well as constructive criticism, are very important. Thank you for reading! Until the next update, dear readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): I've found myself in a bit of a rut lately, running down. Hardly a lick of inspiration too. It's like my soul has been emptied. It took a while to write this chapter, and I'm sorry if the writing is lacking or there are glaring grammatical errors. I wasn't feeling it much when writing this, or any of my other stories. This chapter is also cringingly short, apologies. The biggest bright side I can muster is to thank you for reading my story, and to thank those who have reviewed it so far. This story has reached over a thousand views now, and that truly did make my day. On to the story.**

 _ **Standard disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

* * *

Today was the day Paul was going to challenge the gym. He could feel it. No matter how long it took him, he would track down that stupid gym leader and challenge him. And find him he did.

It took Paul half the day though – Dawn deigned that her day would be better off training for her next contest as she figured that finding the gym leader would be as easy as finding a weedle in a hay stack – before he actually found the gym leader.

It started with Paul walking up to the gym and asking the weird guy with the sun glasses by the statues if, by some unlikely chance, the gym leader was already there. He was told no, of course, but that the gym leader should still be out for his morning coffee if he hurried. When Paul arrived at the port side café that the gym leader enjoyed visiting, the waitress told him that the leader had already left and enjoyed training near diglett cave with his raichu after his coffee. When he got there, he got roped into a trainer battle, and after whooping their butt, the resentful trainer told Paul that Lt. Surge enjoyed going for a stroll by the water after his training for the sea breeze. Walking up and down the entire port, Paul did not find Lt. Surge.

A sailor then told him that the gym leader was probably grocery shopping, as he did so every Wednesday. The cashier, though, told him that Surge had already picked up his groceries and was probably at home. Arriving at Surge's house, the mailman informed Paul that Surge had gone out for lunch at that café where he drinks coffee. So back-tracking all the back to the port, he made it to the café where Surge supposedly had lunch. He was not even miffed when the same waitress from that morning told him that the gym leader was already gone.

She felt so bad for him that she even gave him 50% off his meal. Adding in a free desert at the annoyance in his face, she told him that Lt. Surge should be back at his gym by now. Giving her a ten dollar tip and a wave in thanks, Paul trudged to the gym, where Lt. Surge was waiting for him atop that stupid stage. The almighty glare the lavender haired young man gave him made everyone in the gym but Surge cringe. Thus began Paul's gym battle against his first gym leader.

* * *

The battle had begun, and Paul felt the rush as he did at the start of any battle. He just hoped that it would be as exciting as he hoped it would.

"Electrode, come on out!"

"Weavile, prepare for battle."

Wearily watching the leader, Paul wondered what his first move would be. Thunder shock, perhaps thunder, or even thunder bolt? This is an electric type gym, after all.

"Self-destruct, Electrode!"

Blinking, Paul could do nothing to protect him Weavile in time from the blast. Sighing, Paul sent out his next Pokémon as Lt. Surge did the same. The magnemite he called out used Self Destruct too. Down to his last Pokémon, Paul found the once notorious gym leader to be quite the disappointing opponent.

"Drill run, Rhyhorn!"

"Dodge, raichu!"

The electric Pokémon was too slow, receiving the brunt of the impact of the attack. It went flying and Surge grinned at Paul. Paul, on the other hand, was not much in the mood today.

"Raichu, use thunderbolt!"

"Stone edge."

The spinning rocks deflected the attempted thunder attack and bruised up the raichu. It attempted to stand before it fainted. Surge nodded, impressed by Paul. Paul found himself just wanting to go watch a movie with Dawn to make up all the time he wasted chasing Surge around town.

"Raichu has fainted! Paul of Veilstone, Sinnoh, is the winner!"

Huffing, he called back his Rhyhorn while Lt. Surge told his raichu what a good job it had done. Good job? Paul beat him while he wasn't even in top condition. Then again, Paul had been training hard and had a lot of experience fighting in other leagues. Either way, the battle left him rather disappointed.

"Well done, kid! You did better than I thought you would. Here, you earned the badge."

Taking the badge, Paul could not help but scowl at the taller gym leader.

"I did better than you thought I would?"

"Yeah. You were quite grumpy, following me around town, so I supposed you were some newbie trainer thinking he was bigger than his haunches. But you clearly earned the badge. You probably won't have a problem at the league either."

Mumbling something akin to a thanks, Paul left the gym, utterly peeved. The win had been so easy because he hadn't been taken seriously. How insulting. The only thing that cheered Paul up now was being able to see Dawn at the end of his day in the rented room they shared. Shuffling into the hotel room, the lavender haired trainer found his soulmate curled up on the couch, gaze fixed upon the television that came with the room. Plopping next to her, he decided to see what she was watching.

"Good evening, Kanto! Welcome to the evening edition of Indigo League Weekly! Unlike years past, there has been an influx of league challengers the likes of which Kanto has never seen! After the amassing popularity of battling in far-off regions, experienced and intermediate trainers have come flocking in droves to see what Kanto is made off! Known as the region where the most difficult league challenge exists, challengers will have to prove their worth against our brilliant eight gym leaders. With the return of Champion Red, the only Pokémon trainer known to hold the title of 'Pokémon master' in existence, and many veteran trainers arriving in Kanto, this ought to be the most interesting league season yet."

Dawn started beside Paul, looking surprised. The TV was a small buzz in the background as it cut to a commercial.

"What is it, Dawn?"

"There's someone who actually has the title of Pokémon Master? And it's that same trainer that we had met?"

"Ah, yeah. There is. Not many people know about him because he practically disappeared from society to train on Mount Silver after he became champion. I happened to search him up after we met him and Blue. I looked up Blue, too. He's none too famous, really, outside of Kanto because of how quickly he lost the title of Champion to Red after he won it."

"Huh, I see. It reminded me of how Ash said he wanted to be a Pokémon master."

Paul's expression soured at how Dawn seemed to brighten at the mention of his old rival, "Yeah. Think I remember him saying that. He's got a long way to go." Paul focused back on the television. "I've got a long way to go, too."

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

* * *

Dawn watched Paul while he glowered at the television. The dim glow from it seemed to highlight the shadows of his face and the annoyance in his eyes. It seemed mentioning Ash put him into another one of his moods. Perhaps he got jealous? Why would he, though? Stilling herself, Dawn took in a breath as she uncurled and sat straight, continuing to watch him. Their status as soulmates was something they've danced around the entire time since they reunited. Entirely unmentioned. Pink meant eternal, right? She would have nothing to lose.

"Hey, Paul?"

"…yeah?"

"…you know we're soulmates, right?"

He breathed in sharply, staring resolutely at the television screen.

"…yes. I know."

"…why haven't you mentioned it, then?" Dawn couldn't help her scowl, which quickly turned into a pout. She could see how uncomfortable he felt, and felt bad for it.

"I, uh…I…I didn't know how to bring it up. …I even doubted that you did anything other than hate me, for the longest time, too."

"Of course I like you, Paul! Why wouldn't I?"

Dawn felt her cheeks come aflame while Paul looked at her in utter astonishment.

"Y-You do? …not just because of the tattoo that says we do?"

"I like you, and it's not just because the tattoo says we do," Dawn felt herself falter for a moment, but smiled sheepishly. She was sure she had feelings for Paul. Most definitely! They weren't soulmates for nothing. Across from her, Paul visibly relaxed, an uneasy smile gracing him. He tentatively held her hand.

"I…," he swallowed, forcing himself to say what he wanted, "I'm glad. I really am. I…I've liked you ever since we met. You seemed to hate me no matter what, and I felt discouraged, but no matter what…I couldn't stop loving you. I spent the past three years lost in thoughts of you, Dawn. Thank you."

Paul looked so honest, and so fragile in that moment, that Dawn could only stare. It felt so out of character, and his tone was entirely shaky and flustered, but she could not laugh. Not when he had shown so much trust by exposing himself like this. Finding herself smiling, Dawn leaned forward and embraced him. Not a moment later, she felt his sure, strong arms wrap around her in turn. Her smile widened and she felt glad as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, again, for it's shortness. I'll try to make the next one longer. I have a new story out, titled _A World Written In Shadow Gray,_ if you would like. Please leave me a review telling me what you think of the story so far. Until next time, readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hello readers! Long time no read, huh? I'm truly sorry, but life happens! Who would have thought that managing college classes would be so time consuming? Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, guest Sapphire Hikari. I've just simply been too busy. Thank you for your review as well! It always makes my day to read reviews like that because writing is my own passionate love; for those of you who thought it finished with chapter nine simply because they finally confessed...dun dun dun! I have more planned for this story and major character development for Dawn. Warnings to be included: short chapter (sorry but this is a hobby that I love that is simply hard to have time for _and_ I've been sick the past week), there are some happy guests, and those guests are flaming homos. And there shall more homo to follow in the next chapter (which I've already started writing). If you don't like homo...sorry not really sorry. It's my story and I ship it and it is one of my OTPs after Ikarishipping and Precious Metal shipping. Anywho, you don't want to hear my announcements, right? (I have long planned Hetalia fic in the works with Iggy as the main character tho) Without further ado, enjoy this much delayed new installment of 'Sudden Ink'!**

 **P.S. Another hearty thanks to Sapphire Hikari for reviewing my story, and to Laughing Mangoes (your reviews always make me crack a smile) and Dolphin02 as well.**

 _ **Standard Disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

* * *

Striding next to Dawn, Paul felt on top of the world. Everything seemed right with the universe. He could hear pidgey singing in the trees along the route that they walked, the heat was at a tolerable level for once, Dawn held his hand as they walked, and he noticed the blooming wild flowers and wild Pokémon weaving around them. All was perfect. So perfect, in fact, that he often wondered if he was dreaming as they walked.

They were backtracking to Saffron for his second gym battle, which he was sure would be a cinch with his Weavile. From there they would head to Celadon, which is where the one of the next contests of the seasons would be occurring, as well as where Paul would acquire his third gym badge. It was going so smoothly. He hoped such a high would last forever.

That was until they arrived in Saffron, and had to skirt the huge crowds of excited trainers and other trainer classes congregating around two very unfortunate people. Annoyed, Paul tugged Dawn gently away from the crowd, but of course she wanted to know what was going on that it warranted so many fans to crowd the streets of the large city.

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

* * *

"Come on, Paul! Don't you want to know what celebrity is here?"

"No, no I don't," Paul scowled, continuing to back away from the crowd. Huffing, Dawn pulling her hand away from his and crossing her arms defiantly. If there was anything a coordinator would have to know, it would have to be the latest trends, and there was no way she was leaving without finding out who or whom the source of the crowding was. It was childish; but she did not care.

"I'm not leaving. You can go on and get a room in the Pokémon center if you want to."

Shaking his head, Paul trudged away in the direction of the Pokémon center, obviously upset. Well, it should have been obvious that Dawn wanted him to stay with her, but then again, it should have been obvious to her that Paul disliked dealing with crowds or anything he deemed troublesome. The girl was not accepting of a lot of his quirks or flaws.

"Uh, excuse me, trying to get through here…"

Squirming through the crowd, she was wholeheartedly disappointed to see Blue strutting in the attention of the fans around him while Red hid behind him. About to turn around to go after Paul, she found herself yanked back when Blue pulled her over and along as he attempted to escape the fangirls along with Red.

"Yo, Dawn! Long time no see! What brings you to Saffron?" he shouted over the din of people around them.

"Well, I was traveling with Paul, he was going to challenge his second gym here," she shouted back.

"That's cool!" he grinned at her, smoothly sliding into a side alley with Red in tow, thoroughly losing the people following them. The Oak charm dazzled her a little.

"So, uh…do you always have such a large crowd following you around?"

"Me? Nah, my popularity died out when Ethan became champion. The fan girls are for Red; everyone became really hyped for the league when Red came down from the mountain and reclaimed his title as champion," he explained, patting Red on the back.

"I'm considering going back up there," Red muttered in response, which earned a pout from Blue.

"Welllllllllllll," Dawn said, drawing out the sound of the 'l', "I'm heading to the Pokémon center now, so…"

"We'll go with you!"

Dawn and Red's protests went unheard.

* * *

 _ **Paul**_

* * *

Paul could only shake his head in annoyance when Dawn arrived at the center with Blue and Red in tow. She didn't earn that nickname of 'Troublesome' for nothing. Perhaps he should start calling her that again. The looks he exchanged with Red seemed to convey that the silent champion thought of Blue as annoying as well.

"Hey-o, Paul-io! How's your quest to becoming champion of the league going for ya?"

"It's going well," he ground out, whole-heartedly disliking how Blue had an arm casually draped about Dawn's waist. He was considering giving Blue a friendly high-five to the face for that. (If Red didn't do it first.)

"That's awesome! Dawn told me all about your prowess as a trainer, and I look forward to being your opponent when you get to my gym!" he laughed. Paul felt his eyebrow twitch when he swore he saw Dawn swoon. Abruptly standing and striding over, he snatched Dawn away none too gently and exchanged curt nods with Red.

"Sorry for being rude, but we have some training to do," he waved as strolled out, "see you around town!"

"…well that was a little rude," Blue mattered as he watched the pair of soulmates leave, dejected. Despite how busy he claimed he always was, he really actually has nothing to do every day. Red met him with a steady glare.

"You were all over his girlfriend. Of course he'd be rude," the red eyed champion muttered bitterly, stroking his Pikachu's head. The Pokémon tittered in agreement.

"Oh, come on! You know girls can't resist the Oak family charm," Blue joked.

"…I'm going back to the mountain," Red stated, striding for the doors, not caring for the mob of fans surely to swarm him. Blue rushed after him, like a scene playing out from a drama, of which Dawn and Paul were watching from outside in utter bewilderment.

"Red, baby, wait! Let's talk this out! You act like this every time I'm friendly with a girl!"

"You have the reputation for being the region's biggest flirt."

"Oh come on, those are gossip rags! You know I'm a flaming homo, I even have the tattoo to prove it!"

Seeming to realize that they had an audience, Blue froze up with all the blood rushing to his face.

"See, Paul? I told you that you were over reacting." Blue laughed nervously while Paul was still convinced that a punch to his face was in order.

* * *

 _Literally, at the exact same time that Red was being jelly._

* * *

"Paul, that was rude! And let go, you're pulling too hard!" tugging herself free, Dawn stumbled and stood her ground in front of him, Red and Blue talking in the center just steps behind him.

"I don't care if it was rude, he was all over you," he grumbled, crossing his arms moodily.

"Paul, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? He was smiling at you and put his arm around your waist! You _let_ him put his arm around your waist! You even swooned!"

Huffing in annoyance, Dawn shook her head, "He's just a friendly guy. And I did not swoon!"

Paul sputtered, about to retort, when Blue suddenly wailed as he walked after Red:

"Red, baby, wait! Let's talk this out! You act like this every time I'm friendly with a girl!"

"You have the reputation for being the region's biggest flirt."

"Oh come on, those are gossip rags! You know I'm a flaming homo, I even have the tattoo to prove it!"

Turning back to Paul with a wholly unimpressed expression, Dawn said, "See, Paul? I told you that you were over reacting."

* * *

 _ **Blue**_

* * *

Inside the room that Dawn and Paul had taken at the Pokémon center, the four of them sat in relatively comfortable ease, with Dawn grooming her piplup and strategizing her next contest on a sheet of paper, Paul and Red quietly talking about fantastic battles they've had in the past, and Blue completed the scene by sitting in the corning, impatiently tapping his foot. Everyone was relaxed, except for him. His patience finally wearing thin, he jumped up in exasperation.

"GAH! How can you guys sit here so calmly?!"

"…I don't see what the big deal is?" responded Paul.

"It's not even that big of a deal," added Red, who was fed up with Blue for the day.

"Yes it is! We can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"B-because it would ruin our reputations! The magazines would be all over us! We'd never have peace, it's - ," but Blue was interrupted by Red, "It's not a big deal. Being soulmates is not a big deal. It's not some scandal, Blue."

The incredulous look that Blue gave him in response was enough to make the stoic man leave the room. Inconvenienced, Paul sighed.

"I came to Saffron for a gym battle, not a love quarrel straight out of a tv drama."

Blue gave him the begging face that had brought the down fall of so many. When its appeal did not affect the Sinnoh-native, Blue sent his silent appeal upon Dawn. She crumbled in seconds.

"…oh, come on, Paul! Why don't we help him? Just a little bit."

Lips pursing in annoyance, Paul had to give in to Dawn, "Fine."

Blue perked up like a newborn growlithe pup.

"But!"

He seemed to deflate.

"You help me train for my gym battle."

Blue scoffed, "That's the easiest request ever."

"Good. We wake at dawn."

Blue regretted what he said instantaneously.

* * *

 **Well, that concludes this chapter. Next chapter Red is going to be having some girl talk. I felt like I made Blue a little too dramatic, but I feel as though unwanted flare is part of his personality. I apologize for the shortness again, but the next chapter is sure to be exciting. There's to be more homo, a gym battle, and possible lots of fluff with a side of fuzzy feels. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I really like to know what you think of my stories and constructive criticism is always welcome. (Shameless self-promo here: go and check out my other stories if you want too). Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): ...Hi. Hello. Um. Look, it's an update. Ha, Ha. Um. It's been about...seven months since I last updated, I think? Sorry about that... It's not like I didn't have time or anything, I just...was distracted? It's finally the end of another school year for me, but adjusting to this new school that I was at was very distracting. The whole year passed by in a whirlwind! And the beginnings of this chapter was actually typed out as soon as I had published chapter ten last year, I just...never got around to finishing it until today. I'm really sorry! Hope you're not too mad. I didn't edit this chapter that much either, so there'll probably be a few grammar errors...Sorry...**

 **Thank you to LaughingMangoes for leaving a review on chapter ten. Yes, Blue and Red are homos; they're soulmates.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

 _ **Standard Disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

Gossiping was not something that Red did often, if this current discussion could even be considered that. But sometimes, despite his dislike of crowds, a good chat was in order. He'd even call it girl talk if he was a girl himself. His unlikely conversation partner was Sabrina, whose gym they lay atop of, counting and tracing constellations. He was glad for her unique psychic ability, so that he did not have to waste breath verbally speaking.

 _'Oooh boy, he didn't!'_

 _'Oh but he did. And he said that I was being upset over nothing. Nothing? Hah! He's always flirting with girls and accepting dates to keep that precious reputation of his!'_

Sabrina's tut echoed inside his mind.

 _'That Blue needs a good old dose of reality. He doesn't cheat, does he?'_

 _'Cheat? Oh, Arceus, no! He'll go on dates for his stupid public image boosting, but he's never actually cheated on me.'_

Red sighed, looking up at the vast multitude of stars laid out before them, some fading away to the light of the rising dawn.

 _'I just wish that he would take me on dates and hold my hand in public too, you know? He won't kiss me unless we're utterly alone, and even then he gets too embarrassed most of the time'_ , he grumbled, Sabrina cringing a little at the bitterness within the words. She patted his shoulder in sympathy.

 _'I can't relate, really. Single life forever. But! I think that maybe Blue has just never been in such a serious relationship before, is all. I wouldn't even be surprised if you took his first kiss or were his first actual relationship.'_

Red smirked at the notion.

 _'Maybe you're right. Hm, the sun is rising already. I'm going back to my house to sleep, then I'll talk to Blue. Let him be a crybaby a little. See you around, Sabrina.'_

They waved to each other as Red flew away on his trusty charizard, Sabrina shaking her head in amusement when he departed from view.

* * *

Being up at the crack of dawn was not a particular activity that Blue enjoyed. Nonetheless, to reconcile with his soulmate, Blue obliged with Paul's demands. Begrudgingly.

The two young men jogged through the outskirts of the large city and did not stop their trek until they reached the forested path at the northern extremity of Saffron City. From there Paul led them into a quiet clearing devoid of other trainers and distractions, just as the sun finally began to ascend into the sky above. The pidgey were only just beginning to sing their morning songs as Paul pulled out his Pokémon to battle against Blue's. Examining the pokeballs he had on him and the level he was certain Paul was at, Blue selected which Pokémon to bring forth in their training battle. Seeing as Sabrina is a psychic type trainer, Paul of course sent forth his trusty Weavile.

"Weaaaaville!"

Grinning, Paul chuckled, "You ready for battle?"

"Weavile!"

"I'm not going easy on you, Paul," Blue yawned, patting his own half-asleep Pokémon on the head gently.

"I didn't expect you to. Ready to start, sleeping beauty?"

Blue glared, crossing his arms.

"Hell yeah I am. Gonna beat your ass for that comment. Exeggutor, use psychic!"

Weavile yelped as it was lifted and then flung to the ground, making Paul smile as he felt the excitement of a battle settle into his limbs.

"Ice shard, Weavile!"

"Trick room, Exeggutor."

A pink room encased the clearing and suddenly Weavile was hit by his own move, sputtering in surprise. Blue tucked his hands into his jacket, smile challenging Paul silently.

"Swords dance, Weavile."

Nodding at his trainer's command, he began dancing about while thrusting out slashes of energy, which rebounded all throughout the pink room and shattered it in a dazzle of sparkles, inflicting damage on Exeggutor in the process.

"I see that you've picked up a thing or two from watching Dawn's contests," Blue mused.

"It helps," Paul shrugged as their training continued. Weavile managed to land an ice shard on Exeggutor and the lavender haired young man hummed with a twinge of pride. He was sure that he would be able to challenge the gym in top condition by midday.

* * *

Sabrina waited atop the steps to her gym, wondering who this Paul that Red told her about was. When a lavender haired young man approached with a worn out Blue in tow, she knew that that must be Paul. He looked like a worthy opponent indeed, wearing his scowl and no-nonsense expression. Sabrina typed out a quick message on her pokegear to Red, who was waiting inside already, before standing up to greet them. It was late afternoon and perfect weather for a Pokémon battle.

"Greetings, trainer. I take it you have come to challenge my gym?"

Paul grunted in confirmation, "Yes. I am Paul Shinji of Sinnoh."

"Welcome," Sabrina opened the doors to her gym with a flourish.

The inside of the building was dark, full of shadows, and Paul and Blue had to follow close behind Sabrina to not get lost in the long hall. She led them into a large arena, where the lights suddenly came on with a snap of her fingers. Paul and Blue started in surprise when they saw Red already on the battlefield, standing where the referee of the match stands. Blue tried to greet him, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Red. Sabrina smiled in amusement.

"The rules are simple, Paul. I use three Pokémon, you use three Pokémon, substitutions allowed to the challenger. Good luck," she said as she walked to her side of the battlefield. Paul silently checked his pokeballs before taking his side of the field, more than ready to take on the battle. He just hoped that Sabrina would take him seriously, unlike the last gym leader. Red started the standard referee dialogue. It was the most Paul had heard him speak since meeting him.

"Paul Shinji of Veil Stone City challenges Sabrina of Saffron City to a gym battle. This is a three on three match, substitutions allowed to the challenger. The winner receives the Saffron City gym badge. Now…begin!"

"Mr. Mime, come on out!" Sabrina sent out her first Pokémon with enthusiasm, and Paul was sure that she was just as hyped for the battle as he was. Paul off-handedly noticed that Dawn wasn't present to watch and he was sure he would get an earful later for not telling her about the match.

"Weavile, stand by for battle," his trusty friend came out with a cry, brandishing his claws in anticipation. Sabrina and Paul exchanged grins.

"Mr. Mime, psychic!"

"Weavile, use ice shard as a shield!"

The ice and dark type Pokémon leapt out of the way as pink energy enveloped the ice and chucked it at the Weavile. Weavile preened at his small triumph.

"Another one, Weavile!"  
"Use a light screen, Mr. Mime!"

But the ice shard was quickly strengthened by an ice beam and the light screen shattered in a dozen pink sparkles. Weavile quickly disposed of Mr. Mime with a metal claw before Paul even had to give out a command. Sabrina 'tsk'ed', disappointed in how quickly her Mr. Mime had given out.

"Mr. Mime has fainted! Paul now has the upper hand."

Sabrina fixed Red with a death squint while the champion simply smiled in response. Sighing, she brought her next Pokémon out.

"Espeon, let's go!"

"Esp!"

"Blizzard."

Espeon was more nibble, however, and the psychic Pokémon jumped out of the blizzard before it was trapped.

"Psychic, Espeon!"

Espeon cried out as it concentrated all its energy on the blizzard, hurtling it towards Weavile. Paul kept his cool, however.

"Use swords dance to dissipate it, Weavile!"

Weavile twirled about, and both Pokémon were hit with ice shards and took damage as the blizzard violently dissipated. Weavile closed in on Espeon, the smaller of the two trying to use a shadow ball, but Weavile slammed it back into the Espeon with a metal claw. It collapsed with an 'esp!' and before Sabrina could issue a command, Weavile executed another metal claw, defeating his opponent.

"Espeon has fainted. Sabrina is now on her final Pokémon."

"Alakazam, lets show them how tough this gym is!"

Paul frowned, his Weavile was pretty tired out right now and he wasn't sure if he could take another battle. Weavile sensed his trainer's concern and waved him off, standing tall to assure him that he could handle it. Sabrina's Alakazam, however, was on a whole different level.

"Alakazam, energy ball."

The move, considering it was a grass type move, should have been of little effect to Weavile – but the move was so strong, that Weavile was bowled over in one hit. Paul gaped; he hadn't even had the chance to issue his own command, nor Weavile time to dodge.

"Weavile has fainted. The score is now one to two."

Paul returned Weavile to his pokeball, muttering a 'good job' as he took out his next Pokémon.

"Honchkrow, prepare for battle."

The bird Pokémon ruffled its wings and puffed out its chest as it sized up his opponent. Alakazam sneered at him, taunting him.

"Psychic!"

"Dark Pulse."

The psychic move was negated and Alakazam seemed unfazed by the super effective move. The yellow Pokémon suddenly dashed forward with another energy ball and Honchkrow took flight, meeting it head on with a shadow ball, the explosion of the collision resulting in a plume of dirt and dust to kick up around the field. Paul squinted, trying to spot his Honchkrow; on the other side of the field, Sabrina was doing the same. Paul grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"Honchkrow, use aerial ace to gather up the dust and attack Alakazam!"

But Sabrina wasn't going down so easy, "Reflect, Alakazam!"

Honchkrow squawked and frantically flapped away as the move was suddenly turned against him; the bird Pokémon went down hard, trying to get up shakily on its wings.

"C'mon, Honchkrow, you can do this! Don't go down without a fight! Use night slash!"

Alakazam grunted at the impact, falling to one knee, while Honchkrow gave out and fainted.

"Honchkrow has fainted. The score is now one to one."

Paul recalled Honchkrow and clasped the pokeball tight. He didn't think the final Pokémon would be so challenging.

"Good work, Honchkrow. You deserve a good rest," Paul paused when he realized that he sounded like Ash when he first met him, and gagged. Sabrina waited impatiently for him to bring out his last Pokémon.

"Now I know you're still mad at me, but…I hope you'll be willing to battle. Frosslass, stand by for battle."

Frosslass came out with a cool glare at Paul and spitefully ignored him, examining Alakazam with disinterest.

"Calling out a disobedient Pokémon, Paul? I hope you're prepared to lose," Sabrina called out as her Alakazam ran forward with an energy ball, but Frosslass dodged it as though it were dancing in the air. It called forth a storm with hail, and Alakazam winced at the raining pellets of ice that slowly ticked damage on him.

Paul scowled, he hadn't told Frosslass to do that.

"Use ice beam," but the Pokémon ignored him and used ice shard instead, missing Alakazam by an inch.

"Psychic, Alakazam!"

The Alakazam used the move to control the ice and send the hail storm hurtling towards Frosslass, but the ghost type nimbly evaded, thanks to its ability, snow cloak.

"Reflect, Frosslass."

Frosslass scoffed but did as she was told, finding that the best course of action. Alakazam took the hit but was somehow still standing.

"Energy ball!" but Paul could see the Alakazam's strength starting to falter.

"Ice shard strengthed by an ice beam, before he can hit!"

Frosslass ignored him and used just the ice shard, only clipping Alakazam on the shoulder and getting hit herself with the energy ball. Paul growled in frustration.

"You listen to me right now, Frosslass, or we'll lose this battle! Ice shard – ice beam combination, right now!"

Sabrina giggled on the other side of the field and called for another energy ball, but unluckily for her, Frosslass actually listened to Paul (miraculously), and Alakazam went down hard. Paul slowly exhaled through his nose, calling back Frosslass and counting to ten in his head to calm down. That was a less than satisfying ending to a battle.

"Alakazam has fainted. Paul of Veilstone, Sinnoh is the winner."

Sabrina called back her Pokémon and met Paul half-way on the field, where they shook hands.

"Good game, Paul. Here is the Saffron City badge, the marsh badge. You earned it."

Paul smiled wryly as he accepted it, putting it in his badge case, "Thanks."

"You did a good job, Paul," Red called out as he approached them, "Though I think you should spend more time with your Frosslass. It's good to bond with your Pokémon once in a while and care for them. They do best in battle knowing they have mutual trust and care with their trainer."

Paul frowned softly, recalling that Ash told him something similar when they had first met some years ago, and even his brother Reggie had told him that when Paul was growing up and helping out Reggie with his career as a Pokémon breeder. Paul nodded nonetheless, "I'll keep that in mind."

Red tipped his hat to Paul in a show of respect to a fellow trainer, and turned to Blue, who had been anxiously waiting in the bleachers for guests. Red smirked and heartily ignored Blue, walking out of the gym with swagger, leaving Blue gaping.

"He ignored me!"

"You did hurt his feelings," Sabrina and Paul responded, both of them looking dubiously at each other.

"Just go talk to him," Paul told him. "And Red is more romantic than you might think," Sabrina added.

Blue rushed off to go talk to his roommate while Paul and Sabrina were left alone.

"You should really do what Red said. A weak bond between trainer and Pokémon can lead to horrible failures when it counts most."

"…I know that."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"For…reasons. Why do you want to know? You're being nosy."

Sabrina laughed, "You have the makings of a champion. Like Blue. But we both know he didn't last long because of how he _used to_ treat his Pokémon."

"…used to?"

"Yes, used to. Way before Blue ever became a gym leader in Viridian, he was Champion. And before he was Champion, he was a trainer on his journey to get gym badges and challenge the league. Blue was always ahead of Red, trained his Pokémon and evolved them faster, travelled from place to place faster, earned his badges faster, and made it to the league challenge faster than Red. But Blue was hyper focused on the rivalry, on the competition, and power that he didn't pay much attention to how he treated his Pokémon. He treated them okay enough, and trained them when necessary, but didn't have the bond with his Pokémon that Red had with his own Pokémon. Red took the title of Champion away from Blue after only a few minutes, it was after that that Blue began to change and built a true relationship with his Pokémon and became the strongest Kanto Gym Leader."

Paul gaped a little, and Sabrina patted his shoulder.

"Go spend time with your Pokémon. And with that cute soulmate of yours while you're at it."

Paul scowled but quickly walked away.

* * *

Dawn sat in her room at the Pokémon center, perusing the rented laptop she was given by Nurse Joy for possible contests that she would be able to participate in soon, aside from the one in Celadon that she was already planning on attending. A news article caught her attention as she was searching the pokeweb.

' _Veterans All Over Kanto! Is This The Grand Festival to End All Grand Festivals?'_

Curious, Dawn clicked on the link and began to read the article that popped up. She off-handedly noticed that it was written by someone with the last name 'Suziko'.

 _The contest season has gone off to a roaring start with veteran coordinators appearing left and right all over Kanto, winning every contest that they've participated in! Top Coordinator Dawn Berlitz, three-time Grand Festival Champion, has participated in the Silver Town Contest and won her first ribbon in Grand Festival fashion. She's a shoe-in for this year's Grand Festival and already a huge fan favorite, despite not even being from Kanto. League challenge veteran Conway was has self-proclaimed himself Ms. Berlitz's rival, and after that final round in the Silver Town contest, contest fans have already pledged themselves to this new and up-coming coordinator. Conway is already is on his way to earning his third ribbon and there are rumors that Dawn will be making an appearance in the Saffron City Contest. Two other Top-Coordinators, power couple Drew and May Hayden have been spotted as well, but since her unbelievable win in the Johto circuit, Mrs. Hayden seems to be on the decline. Having lost to Berlitz at the Silver Town contest, Mrs. Hayden has gone on to challenge four more contests but has only won one ribbon so far. Can she handle this Grand Festival's mettle? Or will the stress and down turn trend get to her? On another note, much to the disappointment of contest fanatics world-wide, Drew Hayden has decided to leave the contest crowd for a new scene: the League challenge!_

Dawn frowned softly, skimming through the rest of the article as it mentioned other veterans and top-coordinators that were spotted in different contests throughout Kanto. Conway declared himself her rival? She didn't mind. But May and Drew were _married_? May's mettle as a coordinator was being criticized and questioned? Down turn trend? Dawn sighed, setting down the rented laptop. No wonder May had that outburst with Drew that day they had parted ways. She vaguely recalled May mentioning that she wanted to win at least one festival without it being a pity or fluke win.

"I wonder…," but Dawn shook her head, deciding to check out the Johto Grand Festival videos from three years ago later. She had a contest to get ready for right now. Grabbing her bag, pokeballs, and Piplup, Dawn headed out for the contest venue, also wondering if Paul had the chance to challenge the gym yet.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. ... Sorry for not updating in so long! I hope you're not too mad at me... Please leave a review telling me what you thought, and yes, this story still has a long way to go before I'm done with it. How long it'll take me to finish this...I don't know, but I hope you'll continue to stick with me through it. I'll try my best for the next update to be much sooner. Until next time, lovely readers! (Please do leave a review, your feedback is very important to me and the story).**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): I honestly don't remember the last time I updated this...has it been a couple of months, a year? I don't know. I'm losing inspiration for writing this story, to be honest, despite knowing how it will end and the direction I want this work to go in. Sorry. This chapter is short, poorly edited, and mainly dialogue between the main characters. It focuses on developing the relationship issues between them.**

 **Thank you to StarScarlett for reviewing the last chapter, your review had really made me happy, even though it took me forever to actually update this story since you posted your review...sorry about that. Hope that you enjoy this chapter, even if its just a little bit.**

* * *

 _ **Standard Disclaimers Apply.**_

* * *

Dawn hummed cheerfully to herself as she returned to the Pokémon center, newly won ribbon in hand, Piplup by her side. Winning her next ribbon had been child's play, and luckily, the next place that Paul had to challenge for a gym battle was where the next closest contest is to be held. Walking into the center, about to call Paul on her poketch, she came across the oddest sight in the room she and Paul had rented out. Paul was trying to coax his Froslass to eat some berries, and it was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen. Paul hadn't noticed her yet, and he was apologizing continuously to his Froslass, trying to appease her with another treat when the berries were not working. The Froslass snootily eyed the moomoo milk offered to her before deigning to accept it, drinking it as she were pitying Paul. Dawn couldn't help herself, she burst into giggles at it all, and Paul turned positively pink, whipping around to look up at her.

"Dawn! W-When did you get back?" he awkwardly cleared his throat, wondering how much she had seen of his bonding with Froslass.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. It's been a while since I last saw your Froslass. Are you going to partner with her for your gym battle?"

"Ah, uh, yeah…"

Dawn pouted. Did he already challenge the gym?

"Did you already challenge the gym? I like to watch my friend's battles, you know."

"Sorry, you were busy training for your contest, so I just…"

"You still could have told me!"

Paul sighed, rubbing his temples. It was starting to feel like him and Dawn were fighting more often.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry. I'll be sure to tell you next time. I won the badge at least…"

"Was it a challenging battle? I'm sure you won it no problem, with your skills as a trainer."

"Actually…the battle was kind of tough, in all honesty… Froslass wouldn't listen to me."

Dawn blinked in surprise; Paul was admitting to something being difficult for him? The old Paul she knew would definitely have not done that…

"Is that why you're bonding with her now…?"

Paul slowly nodded, looking up at Dawn with a face of hope, that he might be able to open up to her about the experiences he's been through the last three years. Dawn, however, was invested in Paul superficially; she was still learning to read him, and his emotions, and how Paul functioned overall as a person.

"Yes… My brother actually raised me with the importance of treating Pokémon with love and care, but…after seeing how Reggie had given up so utterly after his first defeat at the battle pyramids, I was so disappointed in him that I just…decided that I wouldn't be like him at all, and lost sight of how much a Pokémon needs its trainer's love and care. I lost a lot of my Pokémon's trust when…," Paul looked back up at Dawn to see if she was listening, but her nose was scrunched up in remembrance of how Paul used to treat his Pokémon when they had first met in Sinnoh, and Paul misunderstood, and he immediately clammed up. "Anyways…I'm trying to make it up to Froslass here. I thought oran berries were your favorite, Froslass…"

The ice-type took pity again on her trainer and his plight of a superficial lover, and gave him a chilly hug, which Paul didn't mind, returning her small heart-felt gesture. Dawn bit her lip, honestly not knowing what to say to him, wondering why he cut his story off short.

"I…I'm here for you, Paul. I'll help you with whatever you need."

Paul held in his sigh, and couldn't help but be disappointed with her response, turning his attention back to Froslass, feeding her an oran berry and gently brushing the top of her hair, which pleased the ghost-ice type very much. He was disappointed, but…what did he even want Dawn to say, anyhow? Ask him about what he went through? Sympathize with him, tell him that she was just as deeply in love and suffering? Paul didn't know what he wanted her to say.

"Thanks, Dawn. I think, for the moment, I just want to get out and stop thinking about the gym challenge and training and whatnot. Let Froslass and Weavile spend some time outside their pokeballs. Your next contest is today, right? I'd like to watch you. You're an excellent trainer yourself, in all honesty."

Dawn was flattered, and smiled awkwardly, unsure how to tell Paul that she already had completed her contest.

"Thanks, Paul! But, um…"

Paul frowned, picking up on Dawn's emotions instantly, "You already did the contest. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, well…you had your training, and – "

"You still should have told me. I would have dropped it go see you at the contest hall."

"But your gym challenge is important, and it would've been boring to you, it was a sad fight this contest, I won it too easily."

"That's not - ," Paul sighed, after scrutinizing Dawn's stubborn expression, "Okay. Fine. Whatever. Next time, tell me."

"I will. Only if you tell me when you do your gym battles, though."

"Fine, I will."

Dawn sniffed, "Fine."

Paul shook his head, "Fine."

Froslass rolled her eyes as the mood of the room dropped, helping herself to oran berries while Paul was busy topping Dawn in their silent feud. Froslass was of the opinion that her trainer could do quite better than this Dawn girl, quite honestly.

* * *

 **Wellp...that was short. And yea. Even though they've acknowledged each other as soulmates, their relationship now depends upon the question: do they truly love each other, or are they just together because they have soulmate tattoos for each other? Until next time, lovely readers. (Whenever that might be...really sorry...)**


End file.
